


Второй закон Мерфи для наемников

by Jager_st



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Polyamory, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jager_st/pseuds/Jager_st
Summary: Есть ли жизнь после хвоста?





	Второй закон Мерфи для наемников

Никакой боевой план не выдерживает первого боевого столкновения.

Сидя на парапете набережной, Брок в десятый раз перечитывал директорское письмо. И решал.  
В умных книжках говорилось — первые наемники появились одновременно с первыми деньгами. Напутали, точняк: наемники появились на пять минут раньше, чтобы сразу забрать изобретенные деньги.  
Кажется, первым наемником был какой-то грек, который прикрывал жопу Македонскому. Чем там дело закончилось, Брок не знал, но Македонский склеил ласты, а грек помог перекроить бесхозную империю.  
Второй — охранял византийского императора. Император оперативно приказал долго жить, а наемник стал норвежским королем.  
Третий — менял нанимателей так часто, что под ним случайно оказался хороший кусок Италии.  
По большому счету, историческая тенденция Брока устраивала. Хапнуть побольше и унести подальше — принцип, близкий командирскому сердцу. Но как унести нахапанное и не огрести по ливеру?  
Коммандер СТРАЙКа пережил в ЩИТе уже четырех директоров, не меняя порта приписки. К исчезновению двух из них даже был причастен. Без доказательств, конечно. Пятый директор пока держался. Наверно, потому, что вовремя умел положить перед носом СТРАЙКа пряник. С запеченным внутри кнутом.  
Брок еще раз оценил размер будущей зарплаты. А потом условия. Снова выплату. Условия. Пряник. Масштабы елки, на которую предстояло вскарабкаться. И снова пряник. В прянике подозрительно чернело.  
Это был первый случай в зоологической истории, когда нереализовавшуюся ящерицу душила вполне сложившаяся жаба.  
***  
Бак страдал. Он сидел за барной стойкой, сгорбившись под грузом своего горя, и задумчиво вырезал ножом завитки на гранитной столешнице. Страдающий Баки был зрелищем редким, сродни восходящей молнии от небоскребов в Сити. Жаль, но добровольных зрителей кроме Стива оно не собрало: прилететь могло как от той же молнии.  
Самым разумным казалось оставить Бака наедине с печалью, но тут вступали в борьбу четыре «но». Горе было общее. Кухня, на которой страдали, тоже была общей. В углу кухни стоял общий холодильник, наполненный общей едой. А жрать хотелось сильнее, чем страдать.  
Стив, ощущая себя палачом, топчущим нежный побег чужого чувства, достал укрытое фольгой блюдо со вчерашней курицей. Легкость блюда настораживала. И точно, под фольгой обнаружились многочисленные скелетированные останки, в разы усилившие ощущение царящей вокруг скорби.  
— Бак, ты опять все сожрал.  
— Мне было плохо, — еле слышно пожаловался Баки и еще шире расставил локти, почти уткнувшись носом в стойку. — Неужели тебе жалко какой-то куриной ноги для лучшего друга?  
— С утра там было три курицы. И картофель. И нечто зеленое.  
— Шпинат. Ты же не любишь шпинат, Стив. Вот я и спас тебя. Прикрыл собой, — Баки вздохнул и уткнулся подбородком в стойку. — Закажи себе что-нибудь.  
— И себе, и тебе. В тройном размере, иначе ты мне опять ничего не оставишь, — Стив достал телефон, набрал службу доставки ближайшего ресторана и осчастливил их на круглую сумму со своей кредитки. — Бак, продолжишь так жрать — на тебе опять форма не сойдется, придется перезаказывать. И броню. Ремни на последнюю дырку уже цепляем.  
От стойки раздался в ответ тихий вздох.  
С раннего детства любые переживания Бак привык заедать. Что в тридцатые, что сейчас. Некоторые вещи незыблемы: дождь падает вниз, шуруп закручивается по часовой, Баки с расстройства жрет. Тогда в ход шли кукурузные лепешки, сейчас полное меню ближайшей забегаловки. И повторите, пожалуйста. И тройной десерт. Хорошо хоть, метаболизм перекачивал сожранное сразу в мышцы, минуя стадию накопления.  
Стив сел напротив и притянул Баки за шею к себе. Тот словно ждал, сразу уткнулся лоб в лоб.  
— Прекращай. Рамлоу — взрослый человек, он уже давно все решает сам. Ты должен принять. В конце концов, любые ограничения…  
— Стив, мне посрать на ограничения, — мирно начал Бак, — ну выбесило его, что на холоде такая подстава происходит. Ну, сбросил он хвост, стал как люди. Хрен с ним…  
Стив кашлянул, давая понять, что друга заносит.  
— Ну, вру я, вру. Жалко хвост. Охуенный хвост был. И не смотри на меня так. Можно подумать, я не знаю, что ты ходил к Брюсу и спрашивал про изготовление…  
— Беннер отказал. Сказал — опасно. Вторичное применение совсем без гарантий. Вплоть до летального исхода.  
— Да знаю я. Подслушал. Еще раз, для тугих и упругих — хрен с ним, с хвостом. Я бы… мы бы попереживали, но смирились. Верно, Стив? — не дождавшись кивка, Бак продолжил. — Не в хвосте счастье. То есть в хвосте, но не все. Но за каким хуем он делает вид, что вместо меня — стенка? А вместо тебя — две. Блевать тянет уже от этих «разрешите, так точно, программа тренировок, подпишите». И смотрит так, будто не он подо мной орал и шипел еще неделю назад. И кусался, сука! — Бак потер загривок, словно вспоминая, и рывком вскинулся, сбрасывая ладонь Стива. — Морду воротит. Еще хочу! А он…  
— Наш подчиненный, — тихо, но упрямо, закончил Стив. — И если на время отстранения от службы он мог себе позволить… лишнее, то сейчас, когда СТРАЙК снова при деле, любые отношения, кроме рабочих, выглядят непрофессионально. А Рамлоу — профессионал до мозга костей.  
— С Роллинзом он не брезгует по барам виски лакать, а Джек его заместитель. Тоже неуставное.  
— Если коммандер сядет здесь третьим, как думаешь, мы виски откроем?  
— То есть считаешь, он прав? И нам надо просто вспоминать обо всем, как о милом зоологическом казусе? Сам-то себе веришь?  
Стив кисло улыбнулся. Бак видел его насквозь, не прилагая к этому усилий. Позиция Рамлоу была правильной, логично выверенной, деловой и тактичной. Вернувшись с задания на Аляске, он ни словом, ни взглядом не намекнул на те жаркие недели, которые они провели в старом корпусе. Отрапортовал как обычно, даже пропустил пару стандартных шуточек. И смотрел по-старому — куда-то мимо глаз, за левое плечо. Идеальный исполнитель, хороший военный. Убил бы.  
Как назло, рядом стоял Фьюри: выяснять отношения при посторонних воспитание не позволяло. Да и что он мог сказать? Постель — не призыв, за неявку на гауптвахту не отправишь.  
Пришлось брать себя в руки, уточнить детали выполненной отрядом задачи, подписать документы по снабжению, небрежным кивком в сторону выхода дать понять Рамлоу, что он свободен. Вздрогнуть от щелчка закрывшейся двери и почувствовать себя ограбленным. Потом еще долго совещаться с директором, который по счастью, не заметил ничего: обсуждать сложившуюся в ЮАР ситуацию; прикидывать, сколько людей понадобится на охрану каравана с бесполезными ископаемыми для Старка; справится ли вторая бригада или стоит отправить усиление?  
После, вернувшись к себе в кабинет, усмирять разошедшегося Бака, которому присвистело от Рамлоу отчетом по расходу боеприпасов. С таким же контрольным выстрелом мимо левого плеча.  
Каких усилий Баки стоило удержать на цепи свой медвежий гнев и не сорваться при всех — Стив не представлял.  
Тот материализовался на пороге горой ярости, очень тихо закрыл дверь — и превратил в труху все, до чего дотянулся. За минуту. Потом они вдвоем долго стояли на этих руинах, как два варвара, которые шли на Рим, а сожгли к хуям Сызрань.  
— Не верю, но уважаю чужой выбор. Стараюсь, по крайней мере.  
— То есть если я сейчас сделаю морду кирпичом, как у двух Вудсов разом, и скажу, что мы теперь исключительно коллеги…  
Стив сконцентрировал во взгляде весь укор, на который был способен:  
— Я запру тебя в спальне и не выпущу оттуда, пока у тебя мозг из ягодичных полушарий обратно не поднимется.  
— То бишь затрахаешь, — перевел Баки. — А что нам мешает проделать аналогичное с коммандером?  
— Его нежелание?  
— Да ебал я его в его нежелание!  
Настойчивая трель звонка не прервала очередной приступ священной ярости, а наоборот подстегнула. Бак вымелся из-за стойки, мрачной пулей пролетел в коридор, распахнул входную дверь и рявкнул с переходом на инфразвук:  
— Что надо?  
— Доставка, — невозмутимо сказал Фьюри, поправляя приподнятый звуковой волной воротник. — Джеймс, не стой столбом, заноси коробки. Курьера я отпустил, нечего ему лишний раз на вас любоваться. Так и до инфаркта недалеко. Стив, добрый вечер.  
Директор впихнул Баки в лапы два бумажных пакета, подхватил еще четыре с площадки и элегантным движением ноги захлопнул дверь.  
— Ник, вот сейчас ты не вовремя, — вздохнул Бак. В отличие от Стива, он никогда не соблюдал с директором политес и субординацию. Фьюри платил той же монетой, но отношения, как ни странно, от такого панибратства не портились.  
— Значит, отложите ссору на потом, — Фьюри выгрузил содержимое пакетов и удивленно приподнял бровь, оценив резьбу на барной стойке. — Палех?  
— Поздний палеолит. Ярость древнего человека, застывшая в камне, — улыбнулся Стив. — Присаживайтесь, сэр. Компанию составите?  
— Не объем вас?  
— А попытайся объесть, Ник. Даже интересно, что выйдет, — Баки сменил гнев на милость и быстро накрывал на стол. Рядом с таким количество жратвы пасовала даже внутренняя трагедия. — Будем о делах за едой или после?  
— Совместим, — ответил Фьюри, скидывая плащ, садясь на предложенный стул и открывая коробку вока с курицей и кешью.  
Некоторое время блаженная тишина нарушалась только постукиванием вилок. Директор ел неспешно, расслабленно сидя к входной двери слепым глазом. Из чего следовало: вопрос, который его привел, хоть и стоил визита, но уступал в цене хорошему ужину.  
— Я хотел поговорить о СТРАЙКЕ, — начал Фьюри, не замечая, как застыл Бак, не донеся до рта вилку с гарниром.  
— Что-то с отрядом? Я не подписывал сегодня вылеты, — напрягся Стив.  
— Нет, нет. Бригада на базе. Только вчера с Аляски, куда им сейчас. Они ж мне столько нервов и финансов съели своими метаморфозами: я теперь трижды подумаю, прежде чем послать их куда-то опаснее Диснейленда. Тут другая проблема. Кадровая скорее. По вашей части, Роджерс. Хотя, консультация Джеймса тоже пригодится.  
— Слушаю, — Стив отложил приборы и принял вид благожелательного внимания.  
— Вы уже знаете, что из десятки СТРАЙКА модификацию сохранили только Ларсен и Смоут. Такими результатами, хоть и полученными по случайности, пренебрегать нельзя. Беннер не может гарантировать, что следующая группа добровольцев, получившая инъекции препарата, обзаведется точно такими же талантами. Профессор говорит: «тотемные» признаки — чистая лотерея. И следующему подопытному может не повезти: вместо дара блокировать излучение он получит жабры, а вместо шкуры хамелеона — липкий язык и способность ловить бабочек, — директор встал, подошел к бару и налил себе минералки. — Ларсена у нас выгрыз Госдепартамент. Аргументировали тем, что только он способен обеспечить полную конфиденциальность переговорам на высшем уровне. Я согласился на пробный контракт. ЦРУ, конечно, не в восторге — им класть на переговоры, им нужно, чтоб Каракатица помогал внутренней службе безопасности. От них пришлось откупаться.  
— Хэнком? — отмер Баки.  
— Верно. Смоут им подходит. Взрывотехник такого класса, да еще с модификацией… Стоит, как годовой бюджет Испании.  
— Не понимаю, сэр. Вы все решили. В чем тут наша функция? Покивать? — Стив разозлился. Ударные отряды номинально находились под его командованием. Хотя было ясно как божий день: двум структурам такого класса как МИД и ЦРУ не отказывают и Фьюри просто ускорил процесс, взяв ответственность на себя. Но зато стало понятно: оставь Рамлоу при себе змеиные таланты, сейчас бы слушали, как коммандера забирает себе госсекретарь для личных нужд. И Бак бы пошел откручивать голову правительству. Не в одиночестве, как всегда.  
— С «покивать» я сам справился, когда ко мне гурьбой ввалились орлы из ЦРУ в обнимку с правительственными ястребами. Вопрос перевода я обсуждать не стану — бесполезно. Ларсен и Смоут свое согласие дали и завтра будут щипать за попки стюардесс на пути в Вашингтон. Вот, просмотрите, — на обеденный стол, между тарелками, упала стопка папок. — На личные профили я тоже скинул, но вы же по старинке любите. В бумаге.  
— Что мы там должны разглядеть, Ник? — Бак вилкой отодвинул стопку, словно она была дохлой крысой.  
— Новых бойцов. В СТРАЙКЕ теперь две вакансии. Подрывник и второй снайпер. Здесь, — Фьюри стукнул по папкам ладонью, — только лучшие. Операции в Азии, Иране и Тунисе. Просмотрите, выберете и мне на подпись. Я подмахну, не глядя. Нам сейчас скорость важнее щепетильности. Собеседований, думаю, не понадобится. Как управитесь, оповестите Рамлоу: ему этих новичков еще натаскивать. Кстати, двое из кандидатов служили с ним в Конго. Отличные парни. Приглядитесь, — директор накинул плащ, прихватил со стола сэндвич, пробормотал, жуя: — Не беспокойтесь, я захлопну дверь, — и удалился.  
Стив из упрямой вежливости доперся до дверей и накинул цепочку. И спиной почувствовал неладное.  
Бак, скинув всю еду со стола на пол и мерно топчась по ней, раскладывал папки с резюме с таким выражением лица, что будь Стив на месте соискателей — скакал бы тревожным зайцем до канадской границы.  
— Ну, вот и поужинали. Полы сам мыть будешь.  
— Снайперы хуевы, — брезгливо резюмировал Бак, пролистнув послужные списки. — Они не то что цель, они жопу свою ночью без фонаря найти не смогут. С километра объект не завалит только слепой младенец. Стив, я это говно близко к Рамлоу не подпущу. А вот этих — лично отмудохаю так, что их в родном Конго за своих примут.  
Стив бегло просмотрел папки стрелков. Да, особых высот тут не наблюдалось. Крепкие вояки, все за тридцать, надежные, послушные, скучные — поэтому до сих пор живые. До уровня норвежца они явно не тянули. До Баки же им было — как до Пекина.  
Взрывотехники радовали только полным комплектом конечностей, что хоть как-то их положительно характеризовало. Но вот с Толом 8U, по простому восьмушкой, никто из них не работал, а в ЩИТе для операций старались применять именно его: очень хорошо себя зарекомендовал и был абсолютно безопасен в транспортировке.  
— Все равно кого выбирать, не наш уровень, — констатировал Стив. — Рамлоу разозлится.  
«И подумает, что мы ему мстим», — повисло в воздухе.  
Тут Бака осенило. Эти чудесные мгновенные озарения происходили и раньше. Чаще всего они заканчивались чем-то болезненным: сломанным носом, колотьем в боку от быстрого бега, мобилизацией на фронт, прилетевшей под ноги миной. Просветление выглядело со стороны красиво: Бак застывал, потом сводил брови домиком и блаженно жмурился. Вот тут наступал тонкий момент, когда можно и нужно было делать ноги. Если момент упускался, оставалось только смириться с последующими болевыми ощущениями.  
— Стив, Ник ведь сказал «подмахну не глядя», да?  
— Ага, — до Стива начало медленно доходить. — Бак, мы не можем. Нет. Мы в ответе за…  
— Жизни наших людей. Которые будут воевать в обрезанном, не подогнанном составе. И обязательно нарвутся.  
— У меня ощущение, что Фьюри специально это принес. Баааак, нельзя, — Стив открыл рот, да так и замер, пытаясь найти аргументы, которые искать не хотелось. Да гори оно все синим пламенем, он тоже человек! И понимать мотивы Рамлоу не равнозначно не хотеть его заполучить обратно. Даже без хвоста.  
— Хуюшки, Стив. Выкуси. Ровно через пять минут СТРАЙК получит лучшего в мире снайпера, — Бак рванул в гостиную, к разложенному на журнальном столике ноутбуку. — И если ты не будешь таким занудой — то хреновенького, зато неубиваемого подрывника. Заодно вопрос с субординацией решим. Приказом директора. Пусть теперь коммандер мучается дилеммой: ебать ему подчиненных в прямом или в переносном смысле? А уж дилемму я ему организую будь здоров!  
***  
Со взлетки СТРАЙК погрузился в замаскированный под ветеринарный фургон микроавтобус ЩИТа, которым управлял молчаливый агент. По борту фургона шла большая красная надпись «Люби природу!». Директор своеобразно мстил за потраченные нервы.  
Мутантская отвальная состоялись вчера вечером, поэтому проводы сегодня были тихими. От проезжающих мимо сирен служебных автомобилей все синхронно морщились, а воздух в салоне стал столь насыщенным, что водитель мрачнел с каждой минутой. Общее печальное настроение висело, так сказать, в воздухе. Утешало одно: вынужденным ренегатам на борту литерного рейса (1) в Вашингтон было еще хуже.  
На самой отвальной погрустить не вышло. Ирландский паб, в который завалилась бригада, порадовал отличным пивом, которое оказалось крепче ожидаемого, и отсутствием других клиентов, что тоже пришлось кстати.  
Перед тем как начать безобразие, на стол перед виновниками пьянки Брок водрузил два инъектора с антидотом: на тот случай, если правительственные бляди совсем достанут его красоток. Красотки оценили и чуть не расплющили в объятьях. Всегда приятно знать, что из любой жопы у тебя есть дополнительный выход, кроме основного. Не зря же он вытряс из Беннера душу за антидот.  
Ампула, которую выдали Броку, когда стало ясно, что при температуре ниже пятидесяти по Фаренгейту командир резко пакуется в спячку, официально была последней. Беннер получил суровую бумагу с печатями, мол, право производства жидкости со сложным номером переходит к правительству.  
Профессор удивился, и уже хотел разобрать перегонную установку, когда на него свалилась легкая кавалерия, выглядящая как Брок. И принялась гарцевать по нервам. Повезло. В Беннере, кроме Халка, спал еще и диссидент, потому что на предложенную комбинацию он согласился: то ли из чувства вины за перепутанные ампулы, то ли из-за нелюбви к государственным структурам. Установку тайком перенесли к Броку домой, запустили и получили недостающие дозы ровнехонько к приказу о переводе парней в Вашингтон.  
Пьянка шла по старой схеме. Пили много: сначала с удовольствием, потом по инерции, к ночи — для репутации.  
Хэнк нарезался до потери контроля над мутацией: чтобы выпить за его здоровье, приходилось долго ощупывать окружающую обстановку, а найдя именинника — определять, в какое место пристроить пивную кружку.  
Каракатица, тараща белесые глаза, пожаловался, что представители Госдепартамента почему-то решили, что он шотландец.  
Родригез выдал задумчивое: «Да ну, на!» — и срочно полез в телефон. Через час новорожденному шотландцу вручили волынку и килт.  
— Будешь пугать делегации, на.  
— Юбкой?  
— Юбкой будешь подавлять, на. А пугать — волынкой.  
— Я играть не умею.  
— Знаешь, Ульф, — проникновенно заметил Роллинз. — Зуб даю, на волынке вообще никто играть не умеет. Ты ж слышал, как эта хрень верещит! Зато, если сюда вложить пакет с виски, а вот отсюда вывести трубку…  
Брок представил себе, что может вытворить надравшийся на президентских переговорах Ларсен, и, умилившись, заказал еще пива.  
Посидели настолько душевно, что в самолет Каракатицу запихивали силой. А Хэнка, который так и не вышел из стелс-режима, бегали проверять трижды: точно ли он не выполз по трапу на взлетку, пока заносили Ларсена.  
Сейчас мысли о пиве вызывали отвращение: мерещилась подушка в гамаке, тень фруктового дерева, Капитан Америка за вышивкой и пенье птиц. А в реальности предстоял рабочий день и проверка новой полосы препятствий: техники обещали условия, близкие к боевым. В переводе с инженерного на нормальный оно означало: мы там понахерачили чего-то и не проверили, если ебнет — значит, оно так и задумывалось, если не ебнуло — значит ебнет позже.  
Червячок, которого следовало склевать ранней пташке, пока заботливо грыз висок. Судя по окружающим мордам — червяков было много, а пташки запаздывали. Думать не хотелось, но приходилось.  
Хэнк вчера рвал невидимую рубаху, что планы государства на ЩИТ, бригаду, Кэпа и прочее важное и близкое сердцу — коммандер будет узнавать первым. Мало ли кто снова решит: Гидра бывшей не бывает, в СТРАЙКе слишком много знают — пусть полежат под флагом и мрамором. Или похитят Беннера. Или запланируют войну людей и мутантов. Или еще чего нафантазируют, там такие выдумщики в Капитолии…  
Брок был уверен: Хэнк не только узнает о приказе еще до подписания, но и успеет, прихватив Ларсена, смыться из столицы, пока директор ЦРУ за ручкой тянется. Нет худа без добра: свои глаза наверху нелишние, а дырку в отряде он кем-нибудь да заткнет. Фьюри, вон, упоминал: в Конго Боб и Итан завершили контракт. Итан — не манна небесная, говнюк знатный, но сойдет. Боб не умеет работать с 8U, но он обучаем, а еще умеет материться на французском. Зулус у Хэнка под рукой вечно пасся, поможет. Главное, обтесывать новеньких не придется — тяжелую руку Брока они еще должны помнить. Так что ничего, проживем и без Ларсена со Смоутом!  
Уже на подъезде к главному корпусу у Брока началась фантомная чесотка хвоста. Чесалось ближе к последней трети: там, где гребень становился совсем мелким. Зуд был несильным, но омерзительным. Хотелось потереться несуществующим хвостом о шершавый кирпич. Или об бетон. Или об колесо. Обо что угодно, лишь бы прекратилось.  
— За что мне это? — закатил глаза и тихо спросил он у крыши микроавтобуса.  
С потолка на него радостно смотрел тираннозавр. Брок сморгнул и разобрал, что это наклейка с надписью — «С ветеринарами из «Люби природу» я бы не вымер!». За ответ свыше это издевательство считать не хотелось.  
И ведь не первый раз крыло: фантомный хвост дал о себе знать уже на следующий день после приема антидота, который сам по себе был не карамелькой. И трясло от него знатно, и ноги подкашивались, а главное, с талантами расставаться не хотелось жутко — объем душившей жабы превышал ширину плеч.  
Но более всего в своей потрепанной личности Брок уважал любовь к свободе, а мутация хоть и баловала плюшками, но лишала мобильности.  
Обнаружилось это невовремя и опытным путем. На задании. И спасибо всем богам, что оно было в Нью-Йорке, а не на земле Франца Иосифа.  
Брок на вторые сутки после окончания вынужденного, но охренительного во всех отношениях, отпуска лечил себе и сокращенному на две ценные единицы отряду депрессию. Лечение велось методом навешивания пиздюлей одной из уличных банд. Так сказать, посильная помощь полиции в рамках договора о дружбе: мы вам — черную шпану на годичном больничном с переломами, вы нам — исчезнувшие штрафы за парковку всея ЩИТа по всему городу. Чудеса своими руками, никаких санта-клаусов.  
Шпана оказалась возрастной, ученой и вместо того, чтобы ломиться в лоб, закрылась на одном из больших складов-рефрижераторов в доках. Хошь-не хошь, а пришлось выкуривать.  
Пока Вудсы мамонтами перли в лоб, вызывая на себя жиденький огонь, Брок в паре с Роллинзом вскарабкались на крышу, а после, тихо спилив замки на люке, спустились вниз. Джек шел ведомым. Выпускать его вперед пока не хотелось: после применения антидота он все норовил идти в рукопашную, а еще — очень боялся женщин.  
Температура на складе была как раз комфортная для глубокой заморозки.  
Брок поежился и быстро пошел вперед по проходу между подвешенных на крюки туш. Остатки банды залегли по центру склада. Брок не стал размениваться на угрозы, а просто зашел сзади, снес ударом хвоста самого здорового и уткнул автомат в затылок самому громкому.  
— Ствол на хуй, руки в гору, морду в пол, пасть закрыть, — привычно зачитал он свою Миранду и потер предплечьем глаза. Потом зевнул. — Выполнять. Живо, — зевнул. — Всех касается.  
Затем охреневший Роллинз наблюдал, как коммандер, не дождавшись пока увешанные цацками крысиные короли уложат хари в пол, опустил оружие, сладко потянулся от шеи до кончика хвоста, отвесил пинка по чьей-то заднице и опустился на пол.  
— Командир…  
Броку было класть. Он хотел спать. Желательно в гнезде и на подстилке. В правой руке держа автомат, левой он подтянул к себе одного из бандитов, потыкал пальцем в пузо, проверяя на мягкость, и уложил под себя. Ковриком. Потом нащупал второго и пристроил рядом. Не гнездо, конечно, но зима близко, тут не до капризов. Тепло, мягко, можно спать. Что Брок и выполнил, с чувством глубокого удовлетворения.  
Обалдевший от происходящего Роллинз впал в прострацию. Его можно было понять: вместо нанесения средней тяжести травм, на которые договаривались с восемнадцатым участком, коммандер свернулся клубком на двух обосравшихся от страха братках, обнял автомат, обвил себя хвостом и уснул. Оставшийся незадействованным в постройке зимовья криминальный элемент почувствовал, что есть шанс избежать унизительной смерти, и начал расползаться.  
Но тут от стресса сорвало с болтов Роллинза.  
К тому времени, когда Вудсы и Зулус, отработав двух стрелков у входа, вышли на центр склада, к «командирскому» гнезду прибавилась связка изодранных, искусанных и трясущихся от ужаса людей, которые еще две минуты назад причисляли себя к кровавой банде «Калек» (2).  
Рядом шипел, матерился, отплевывался и пытался вычистить из-под ногтей куски чужих шкур Роллинз.  
— Джек, какого хуя? — обозначил проблему Зулус, пытаясь справиться с такой нагрузкой на зрение.  
— А я ебу? — отмахнулся Роллинз. И стал вылизываться.  
Благо подоспели Горак с Костой и, не поднимая шумихи по связи, выволокли всю икебану на свежий воздух.  
Брок проснулся в машине, где печка жарила как маленькое пекло. Чувствовал он себя прекрасно и, раскидав укрывавшие его куртки, выбрался на свежий воздух.  
СТРАЙК встретил его как щенки мамашу. За тот час, пока он спал, отряд успел окончательно перепугаться, переругаться и напоить Роллинза. Последнее оказалось правильным: накативший двести Джек встряхнулся, оглядел себя, своих жертв, сделал молниеносные философские выводы и тут же резюмировал:  
— Ну и хуй с ними.  
А потом блеснул зоологическими познаниями и логикой: мол, раз коммандер у нас эта, как ее, ряптилия, а они зимой спят, то надо коммандера поместить в теплое место, чтоб очухался. СТРАЙК воодушевился и исполнил все в точности. Роллинз оказался прав — «ряптилия» ожила.  
Используя удачно подвернувшийся склад, поэкспериментировали. Опытным путем выяснили: при температуре около пятидесяти Брок держится, но сильно теряет в скорости реакции. Дальше по нисходящей: чем холоднее, тем быстрее накатывала сонливость. При тридцати по Фаренгейту он засыпал через десять минут, при десяти — хватало пяти. Бороться со сном было бесполезно: кофе, энергетики, волшебные таблетки из военной аптечки не помогали. Змеиная сущность упорно брала верх. Природа говорила ей спать — и Брока выключало, как игрушку с севшей батарейкой.  
Из приятного бонуса мутация превращалась в проблему: отпадали все задания в климатически неблагоприятных зонах, да и на зиму из Нью-Йорка нужно было линять.  
Не дожидаясь утра и не докладывая начальству, Брок позвонил Беннеру и вытряхнул того из кровати, озадачив феноменом. Профессор был на диво понятлив, когда не зеленел, и еще до рассвета все страдания от антидота Брок познал на собственной шкуре.  
Только теперь у него чесался отсутствующий хвост и трещала голова.  
А сегодня опять нужно рапортовать о состоянии дел Кэпу и смотреть ему в глаза, отчего форма снизу начинала сразу жать. Потом, на сладкое, сдавать лист по стрельбам Барнсу, который начинал так выразительно пыхтеть при каждом движении, что волосы на загривке дыбом вставали в предвкушении.  
Оставалось надеяться, что скоро отпустит: одно дело оторваться в дым в отпуске, и совсем другое — спать с работой на постоянной основе. С шефом. С двумя шефами. С двух, мать его, сторон.  
И если, прикрывая одного из этих прикормленных супер-чудовищ, он из-за постельных эмоций на гран ошибется в расчетах и подставит отряд… Эта мысль гильотиной обрубала любые хотелки. Начальство тоже держало себя в рамках. Оставалось надеяться, что все утихнет. Благо от самого вызывающего фактора, — хвоста, он уже избавлен. Еще бы эта сука воображаемая не чесалась — и вовсе рай был бы.  
— Выгружаемся! В аквариуме — через двадцать минут. По легкой форме. Нам обещали какие-то волшебные горки с оленями. Свободны!  
— Командир, а может, теорией займемся? — Горак стал совсем зеленый после поездки.  
— Хер там был, наше время по расписанию. В похмельную башку теория не входит. Так что а-арш выполнять.  
Малый полигон являлся, по сути, крытым внутренним двором величиной с футбольный стадион. С четырех сторон огороженный пуленепробиваемым тройным стеклом, под тонкой и легкой крышей из прозрачного пластика, на случай несанкционированных взрывов, полигон действительно напоминал аквариум. Рыбы тут водились самые экзотические, а Брок был если не акулой, то черным марлином — точно.  
Через час острое желание расцеловать старковских техников достигло апогея. Ребята переплюнули сами себя, вынудив Брока забыть и про хвост, и про головную боль, и про перманентный стояк на начальство.  
Обычно полоса препятствий включала в себя куски рельефа в разных плоскостях, разной вязкости и температурного режима: от песков и скал, до болота с аутентичной механикой засасывания. Шириной метра в четыре, полоса извилистым питоном была уложена во двор, а над частью еще нависала надстройка, имитирующая тропические лианы и остовы зданий после взрывов. Все это разбавлялось такими изобретениями армейского гения как растяжки, ловушки и прочее, срабатывавшее с адским звуком, но без взрывов. До сегодняшнего дня.  
Так как похмелье было общим, на полосу пошли группой. Брок встал прикрывающим за Костой, задача у которого была простая: достичь верхней точки. Родригез, за неимением в группе второго снайпера, которого нужно беречь, замыкал.  
Сначала Вудсов, которые перли доппельзольднерами (3), преодолевая заболоченный кусок, накрыло слева ярким белым огнем. Зулус успел заметить, откуда шпарило, и прикладом вынес подлую кочку. Пламя спало, открыв взору ошалевших закопченных близнецов. Потом из соседнего рельефа выросло песочное щупальце, перекинулось через ограждение, ухватило Горака за бошку, утянуло вниз, в трясину, и полоскало там, как подштанники, пока Брок не рванул его за куртку на себя.  
— Что за черт? — начал Роллинз,  
Брок, оценив, что особого ущерба, кроме прищемленной гордости и косметических дефектов, от новаторства они не понесли, скомандовал:  
— План старый. Двигаем жопами!  
И полоса препятствий ожила, окончательно выходя из-под контроля группы.  
СТРАЙК швыряло быстро, колошматило с расстановкой, топило медленно, обливало мгновенно и прижигало неожиданно. Один раз даже пережевало и выплюнуло. Косту, который чудом долез до контрольной точки и, по идее, свою задачу выполнил, долбануло током так, что стряхнуло с верхотуры обратно в болотистое начало полосы.Правый Вудс потерял левый ботинок, а Левый — правый. Броку песочная тварюха, состоящая из щупалец и верткая, как живая рыба, намяла бока так, что теперь он состоял из сплошного синяка. Родригез получил по шарам от каких-то резвых лиан, и теперь, подвывая, мстительно сматывал их в клубок, пока Роллинз прикрывал его жопу от прочей бешеной флоры.  
На финишной прямой на них, кажется, вылило олимпийский бассейн с вонючей зеленой жижей и сразу же бешено прогрело потоками горячего ветра, прилетевшего прямиком с адской сковородки. Синхронно из колонок вдарила на полной мощности Селин Дион, со своим бессмертным «My heart will go on», как апофеоз инженерного чувства юмора.  
Утираясь, отплевываясь и постанывая, оставляя за собой след из жирной грязи, СТРАЙК всем составом рухнул на бетонную площадку в конце полосы.  
— Ебал я такие каникулы, на, — перекрикивая музыку, за всех резюмировал Родригез.  
Из-за стекла тройной прочности счастливо скалились старковские техники, устроившие отряду локальный армагедец. Брок показал им большой палец и упал ничком. Остальные бойцы инженерный юмор не оценили и пальцы показали иные: техники взоржали так, что слышно стало через стекло.  
Над прозрачной крышей аквариума медленно скользили облака, в теле болела каждая мышца, в ушах орала Дион, а в голове наконец-то стало блаженно пусто. Жизнь-то налаживалась. Хотелось не спеша смыть с себя это говнище, потом, усевшись на солнышке, спокойно разобрать, кто, где и насколько облажался при прохождении. А потом — обед.  
В радужные планы вклинился напряженный голос Роллинза:  
— Шухер, Бэтмен летит…  
Брок приподнял голову, как никогда близкий к тому, чтобы убивать все живое.  
Директор решительной походкой шел по кольцевой галерее, окружающей аквариум: судя по вектору, направлялся именно сюда, а судя по лицу — нес проблемы. С отставанием от него на почтительный метр надвигались еще две головные боли — Роджерс с Барнсом. Для разнообразия, оба были в не в привычных карнавальных костюмах, а в стандартной снаряге, которую таскали на себе все отряды огневой поддержки.  
— Тренироваться будут, — предположил Брок и с трудом уселся. — Поползли, парни, надо освобождать площадку.  
СТРАЙК лениво зашевелился, но уползти был пока не в силах.  
Техников предусмотрительно куда-то сбрило, а директор с конвоем, вместо того, чтобы идти к началу аттракциона, поперся прямо к Броку, принял свою любимую генеральскую позу, заложив руки за спину, и замер. Барнс и Роджерс тоже остановились, продолжая соблюдать дистанцию. СТРАЙК, предчувствуя надвигающуюся жопу, заклубился за спиной у своего коммандера, сбиваясь в кучу для поддержки.  
Брок со скрипом поднялся на ноги, ощущая, как с головы осыпается пластами грязь. Субординация не позволяла валяться, когда руководство, аж в три морды, стояло.  
Выражение на лице директора было странным. Фьюри открывал рот, как карась, и захлопывал его, так и не выдавив ни звука. Вместо него продолжали надрываться динамики:  
— Love cant ouch us one time…  
Роллинз с Зулусом придвинулись сзади вплотную, подперев двумя надежными столбами. Брок молчал и ждал. Директор пытался сформулировать мысль. Барнс и Роджерс стояли плечом к плечу с каменными, невыразительными мордами, как рабочий и колхозница.  
— Капитан (4)Рамлоу, — наконец начал Фьюри.  
Начинать со звания, по которому к нему никто никогда не обращался, это как сообщить команде Титаника об айсберге через четыре часа после столкновения. Родригез сразу по-собачьи встряхнулся и сделал едва заметный шаг вбок. Вудсы, напротив, сгорбились, наклонив головы и смотря директору куда-то в грудь — ждали, когда Фьюри потянется за оружием.  
— Love was when I loved you…  
Воображаемый хвост опять зачесался.  
Директор качнулся с пяток на носки, вздохнул и начал заново:  
— Капитан Рамлоу, в связи с отбытием Ларсена и Смоута в Вашингтон в СТРАЙКе теперь есть вакантные места. Я рассмотрел множество кандидатур, но был вынужден, повторюсь, вынужден, принять такое решение. Ваш отряд — слишком полезная боевая единица, чтобы дополнять его теми, кто на голову ниже ваших ребят. Это было бы непрофессионально.  
У Брока предупреждающе закололо под ребрами.  
Директор тихо продолжил:  
— А мы не можем позволить себе непрофессионализм, верно? ЩИТ всегда ратовал за отбор самых достойных. Ведь только они способны удержать знамя нашей борьбы на должном уровне. Поэтому, — тут песня достигла зенита страдания, — поэтому, в ваш отряд я особым приказом зачисляю рядовых Барнса и Роджерса. Документы…  
— And my heart will go on and on, — победно взвыло в динамиках и захлебнулось. Техники с опозданием поняли, что такой смех жизни не продлит.  
Брок закаменел, заставляя себя промолчать, и стиснул зубы до скрипа. Масштабы наступившей жопы наконец обрели полные очертания. Рабочий и колхозница сделали шаг вперед.Брок ощутил себя старой девой, которую перед пенсией все-таки выебли под музычку из «Титаника».  
***  
Джеймс впервые видел коммандера в таком состоянии.  
У Рамлоу так напряглись скулы, что стало боязно за его зубы. Измазанный с ног до головы грязью, тяжело дыша, он смотрел куда-то в шею Фьюри остановившимся взглядом.  
Странно, что директор еще не дымился — наверно, надел двойную броню.  
Тут с опозданием подоспела мысль: идея перевестись в бригаду была не самой светлой. Стоило поступить проще. Например, похитить Рамлоу и потребовать выкуп. С него же за него же. Сексом.С учетом богатейшего боевого опыта, разнообразно и без повторов похищать коммандера Джеймс мог около полутора месяцев кряду. А потом все бы само наладилось благодаря обаянию и стокгольмскому синдрому. Наверно.  
Джеймс скосил глаза на собрата-афериста. Стив грозным и грязным коммандером тоже впечатлился: смотрел на него как ребенок на витрину магазина игрушек. То ли отмыть хотел, то ли испачкать еще больше. СТРАЙК топтался бизоньим стадом, не зная как реагировать и жалобно переводя взгляды с Рамлоу на директора и обратно.  
Пауза затягивалась в лучших традициях русского театра, который Джеймс на дух не переносил: любой спектакль был двухчасовым нытьем о судьбе с редкими проблесками здравого смысла, когда персонажи садились жрать. Советский генералитет спектакли тоже не уважал, но для их жен это был вопрос престижа. Обычно, после финала, взятый для форсу и охраны Зимний растаскивал по машинам наклюкавшихся военных и их бурчащих жен, увешанных брюликами как елки игрушками.  
Надо что-то делать, иначе стоять им тут до ночи.  
— Рядовой Барнс прибыл в ваше распоряжение, — разорвал паузу Джеймс и шагнул вперед.  
Рамлоу поднял на него мутный, больной взгляд и заломил бровь, словно припоминая, где он его встречал. Плохо, что хвоста больше не было: тот работал прекрасным индикатором настроения. Хотя сейчас его с успехом заменял СТРАЙК — отряд бесшумно передислоцировался в полукруг и изобразил интерес. Значит, все не так плохо.  
— Рядовой Роджерс прибыл в ваше распоряжение, — немедленно отзеркалил Стив, подпустив в голос такие ноты, что пробрало даже Джеймса.  
Рамлоу тоже пробрало, но как-то не так: пятерней он попытался расчесать волосы, но увяз, сплюнул под ноги и отмер:  
— Лейтенант Роллинз!  
— Тут.  
— Хуют. Принять новобранцев, после обеда экипировать целиком. До обеда — на полосу препятствий. Полный рапорт по полосе и взаимодействию. В шестнадцать ровно рядовой Роджерс сдает мне экзамен по специальности, с демонстрацией. На большом полигоне. Нужно подтверждение квалификации. У рядового Барнса общие стрельбы согласно расписанию отряда, потом частный показ и приватный танец. Вопросы, лейтенант?  
— Никак нет. Разрешите выполнять?  
— Выполняйте, — Рамлоу развернулся ко всей ситуации пятой точкой, обхлопал форму, сбивая лишнюю грязь, махнул отряду следовать за собой и, так и не задав Фьюри ни одного вопроса, удалился.  
Директор вышел вслед за ним.  
Роллинз, по их милости лишенный помывки и отдыха, добряком не выглядел: мрачно осмотрел Джеймса со Стивом с ног до головы, будто видел впервые. И скептически хмыкнул, словно зрелище не порадовало: похоже, после приключений с сывороткой у всего СТРАЙКа прорезалась ирония как у коммандера. Перекусал он их, что ли?  
Роллинз дал сигнал материализовавшемуся за стеклом технику запускать полосу на новый цикл.  
— Слушать в уши, новобранцы. Задача простая: проходим полосу. Первый раз пойдете со мной, второй — вдвоем, если первый меня устроит. Рядовой Барнс, твоя точка вооон там, — Роллинз указал на держащийся на арматурных соплях кусок бетона. — Занять позицию и удержаться три минуты. Роджерс, ты до джунглей прикрываешь Барнса. Дальше у тебя своя задача: между той скалой, которая похожа на хуй, и большой каменюкой заложить заряд. Заряда у нас нет, тут не открытый полигон, поэтому просто продержаться тридцать секунд на точке. Вилка — пять секунд, предположим, что это мины. Для активации хватит. Потом уйдешь дальше по полосе и следующий заряд на сорок градусов по той отвесной стенке, под козырек. Третий — на границе песка и глины, в углу. На каждый равное время. Я прикрываю. После третьего заряда ты перехватываешь Барнса и ведешь до финишной ленточки. Все понятно?  
— Ессээр! — синхронно гавкнули они со Стивом, вспоминая учебку.  
А вот дальше все пошло наперекосяк.  
— Да чтоб вам повылазило, долбоебы! — уже не стесняясь, орал Роллинз, когда полоса осталась позади. — У вас есть приказ. У вас есть, мать его, сраный приказ! Который нужно выполнять. Роджерс, за какими вишнями ты полез прикрывать Барнса на второй уровень, когда должен был ставить заряд? Какого хера ты меня грудью своей закрывал от волны, когда доложен был на вторую точку пиздохать, военный? Барнс, мне лОжить на твое «я успел». Ты должен сидеть в гнезде как гребаный скворец, а не прыгать тушканчиком туда-сюда, мать твою. На второй заход! Установка прежняя. Пиздуйте!  
Джеймс растерянно посмотрел на Стива. На него давно никто не орал, с сорок пятого года примерно. И по матери не крыл, не считая Рамлоу. Но там обстановочка была поинтимнее и общая ситуация располагала. Бессмертных горцев повысить голос на Зимнего солдата всегда был дефицит.  
Стив выглядел не менее обескураженным — на Капитана Америка дышать боялись, не то что орать.  
Инженерные задумки полосы оказались клевыми, и Джеймс был не прочь покататься на карусельке повторно, только вот не очень понял, почему так злится Джек. До сегодняшнего дня они как-то ладили. Ну, сделал он два-три лишних движения на полосе — ему не тяжело, по сравнению с обычными заданиями — ерунда, подпихнул Роллинза, когда тот увяз, прикрыл на полторы секунды Стива от потока слева, так он его всегда прикрывает, чего орать-то?  
Стив в ответ на гневную тираду только пожал плечами, снисходительно улыбнулся и промолчал. В конце концов, развлекаться — так с полным погружением.  
Пошли на второй заход. Роллинз в стороне не остался — поперся за ними, хотя устал как собака. Видимо, держался на запасах упрямства.  
По известным ловушкам прошли еще быстрее, хотя ожившая арматура в самом конце заставила выворачиваться на пределе сил. Потом в обнимку повалились на финишную бетонку, хихикая от куража и поджидая Роллинза, преодолевавшего последние метры. Джек закончил, скинул легкую куртку, оставшись в черной майке, и присел рядом на корточки:  
— Я сейчас скажу первый и последний раз, — тихо начал он, опуская сержантский набор ругательств. — И если третий проход будет похож на первые два, мы идем к командиру и я рапортую о вашей полной профессиональной непригодности.  
— О моей непригодности? — Джеймс вплотную придвинулся к Роллинзу и наклонил голову. Джек не сдвинулся ни на гран.  
— О вашей полной непригодности. Одной на двоих. Барнс, Кэп, я не ебу, на кой вам надо к нам в команду и что за замут у вас с командиром — не мое это дело. Шутки любят все, но не все похоже на шутку. Вы не умеете и не хотите работать в команде. Вы супербои — сами по себе. Без базара. Но если вы в отряде — на вас приказ. Остальные, зная ваш приказ, действуют исходя из него. Значит: приходят на контрольную точку, которую подрывник Роджерс заминировал на пять минут раньше положенного срока — и попадают под ударную волну. Ведущие выходят из укрытия, когда снайпер уже покинул лежку и не может отследить сектор. Думайте. Если вы — супербои, и носитесь как ужаленные везде — мы за вами прибираем, подтираем и прикрываем слабые точки, которых бывает полторы за год, — Джек выбил из пачки сигарету и прикурил, несмотря на предостерегающие жесты техников. — Если вы рядовые Барнс и Роджерс — то я вам мама, папа, церковь и родина. Говорю жрать дерьмо — жрете дерьмо, говорю прыгать на одной ноге — прыгаете.Если вы подставите меня, ребят, коммандера — я найду достаточно криптонита, чтобы надрать к херам ваши суперменские задницы. Все остальное расписано в контракте СТРАЙКа, который вы подмахнули не глядя.  
— Джек, мы…  
— Я не подпущу вас, таких расчудесных долбоебов, к работе, — Роллинз глубоко затянулся и выпустил облако дыма в лицо Стиву. — И никакой директор мне не указ. А командир выслушает мой рапорт и отправит вас заполнять бумаги на патроны. Холостые. На каждый в отдельности. За три года стрельб. Вы будете числиться в отряде, базара нет, но бригада уйдет на боевое задание в усеченном составе. И яйцами клянусь, так будет лучше, чем доверять свои задницы двум супербоям, которым стрельнуло поиграть в обычных людей. А теперь у вас пять секунд на то, чтобы решить, кто я: старина Джек или лейтенант Роллинз?  
Красоту и значимость момента подпортила рухнувшая с потолка завеса воды. Датчики дыма в аквариуме стояли самые навороченные, все-таки полигон, хоть и малый.  
В третий раз по полосе уже не шли, а плыли. Техники, поняв, что им терять уже нечего, врубили «Статус Кво» (5).  
— Я очень надеюсь, что задница Рамлоу стоит таких жертв, — пожаловался Стив, когда лейтенант Роллинз выделил им на принятия душа десять минут.  
— Дурак ты, Стиви, — улыбнулся Барнс, вытряхиваясь из провонявшей формы. — Лови момент. Теперь у нас настоящий отпуск. Нам даже думать не надо — у нас для этого Роллинз есть. В уставной жизни сплошные преимущества. Ты просто сразу стал начальником и не успел это прочувствовать.  
— Иерархия. За нас думает Роллинз, за него — Рамлоу. А за коммандера кто? — хохотнул Стив.  
— Никто. Он — вершина пищевой цепочки. Джомолунгма.  
— Покорять — так Эверест. Да, Баки? — Стив, смеясь и фыркая, смывал с себя потемневшую от грязи мыльную пену.  
Переложенная на других ответственность расхолаживала мгновенно, это Джеймс по себе знал. Капитан Америка прямо на глазах становился похож на человека. Не до конца отмытого, голого, очень соблазнительного человека, который, чуть прикрыв глаза, внимательно и хитро за ним наблюдал. И улыбался.  
Джеймс обозрел видимые, уже частью отмытые от зеленой жижи, перспективы:  
— У нас еще шесть минут, — от смеющегося под потоками воды Стива сносило башню. — Если не успеем — нас покорит Роллинз. И, думаю, несколько раз подряд. И совсем, совсем не так, как хочется.  
***  
В кабинете у Фьюри мебели стояло мало, но каждый предмет был на диво неприятен: давящий огромный стол; квадратные, даже с виду жесткие кресла с хромированными подлокотниками; стекло странных форм, мученически облитое ртутью, как украшение интерьера. У стеллажей — таких же хромово-морозных — приткнулся неожиданно рыжий пуфик на пузатых белых ножках, притягивающий нелепостью формы и цвета.  
— Коммандер.  
Фьюри так и не сменил своей привычки стоять у окна спиной к собеседнику и созерцать городской пейзаж. Видимо, мог себе позволить. И пейзаж, и демонстрацию. И если второе Брок еще понять мог: вовремя состроенными понтами можно прогнуть лучше, чем ударом в торец, то первое удивляло.  
Наверно, высотный идиотизм монтировали всем директорам прямо при вступлении в должность. Стоило только занять высокое кресло, как неофит упорно полз на самый последний этаж и начинал делать вид, что ему там комфортно. Пирс долазался — соскочить не успел.  
С точки зрения шухера, такой кабинет — полная задница: эвакуироваться джетом, парашютом или вертолетом с крыши, ну или сорок один этаж — ножками топ-топ, при отключенных по тревоге лифтах.  
К примеру, все помещения СТРАЙКа — от раздевалок до столовой — находились на первом этаже. Брок настоял. Как и арсенал. А когда некий очкастый умник из администрации предложил отправить боеприпасы в подвальный бункер, Брок не поленился, взял ампулу с парализатором и воткнул умнику в ногу, а потом предложил спуститься в подвал за противоядием. Вопрос с арсеналом сразу перестал вызывать административный интерес.  
— Директор, — в тон ему отозвался Брок, давая понять, что сегодняшняя херня на полосе выходит за разумные рамки. Что делать с супергеройским пополнением — пока было неясно. То есть, хотелось сделать многое, особенно после того, как шок немного отпустил, но ничего из этого к рабочей обстановке отношения не имело. Ну, за исключением форменных ремней. И наручников.  
— Нам есть о чем поговорить, и поверьте, мне жаль, что мы не сделали этого раньше. Присаживайтесь, Рамлоу. Без чинов. По-простому, — Фьюри отлип от окна и летучей мышью скользнул в свое кресло.  
Брок еще раз заценил хромированный кошмар, не поленился прогуляться до стеллажей и приволочь себе пуфик. Усевшись на этот внебрачный выплеск моды, он уперся ладонями в колени и наклонился вперед, ухитряясь нависать даже сидя.  
— Коммандер Рамлоу, вам нравится, когда кто-то лезет в ваши дела и указывает, как вам лучше руководить СТРАЙКом, планировать операции и экипировать людей?  
Вопрос был с двойным, если не с тройным дном: в дела СТРАЙКа лезли только Барнс и Кэп — по праву командиров, и директор — из общей пакостности характера. Хотя, вот ЦРУ и Госдепартамент тоже отметились. Смоут и Ларсен, таланты из народа, чтоб их. Значит, про эту зарытую собаку речь и пойдет. Фьюри решил ее откопать, а вот нюхать, похоже, придется Броку.  
— С меня только пару месяцев назад сняли тяжелейшие обвинения в государственной измене, директор. Мне и моим парням выбирать не приходится.  
— Как это ни странно, но мне тоже. Я просто хочу, Рамлоу, чтобы вы поставили себя на мое место.  
О, вот тут пойдут откровения. Брок подобрался — в искренность начальства он не верил. Фьюри был отличным манипулятором и хитрой тварью. Это Кэп мог позволить себе доверие, а бедной несчастной боевой ящерке в такие игры играть было не по зубам.Как и почему склеил плавники Пирс, который был акулой планетарных масштабов, Брок отлично помнил.  
— Мне не нравится, когда меня ставят перед фактом, а людей, находящихся под моей юрисдикцией забирают себе те, кто мне несимпатичны. Вам, я полагаю, тоже это не по нраву, Рамлоу.  
Тут нужно было кивать и Брок кивнул.  
— Не секрет, что группа Мстителей работает под эгидой ЩИТа. И не секрет, кто в этой группе состоит. Вы им спины систематически от вражеского огня прикрываете.  
Брок сказал бы, что не «спины», но сдержался и кивнул еще раз.  
— Как командиру штурмового отряда, я должен вам сообщить: профессор Беннер ближайшие два месяца в операциях Мстителей задействован не будет. У него серия важнейших экспериментов, начало которым так опрометчиво положил казус, случившийся с вашим отрядом. Это личный приказ президента, который мы будем выполнять со всем тщанием. Агент Романова находится в отъезде по делам личного характера: в России у нее скоропостижно скончалась «babushka». Кто это — у меня не спрашивайте — я не знаю, но Романова сказала, что по русской духовной традиции все похоронные обряды займут не меньше трех месяцев. Мы не можем и не имеем права стоять между нашим сотрудником и его религиозными обычаями — согласно Конституции США. Я вынужден был подписать ей отпуск, и сегодня утром она улетела в Магадан.  
Запах тухлой собаки становился отчетливее. В Мстителях минус две «спины», а Фьюри еще не закончил.  
— Агент Бартон два часа назад ушел в декретный отпуск, — Фьюри с улыбкой откинулся в кресле, сцепив руки на груди. — У его жены важнейший экологический проект по сохранению популяции колорадских жуков, так бесстыдно и беспощадно истребляемых на юге страны в течение всего прошлого столетия. А согласно… — директор замялся, припоминая.  
— Директиве об экологии и природоохране, принятой правительством и полностью одобренной Гринписом, — подсказал Брок, принимая правила игры.  
— Спасибо, Рамлоу. Я рад, что мы с вами говорим на одном языке. Так вот: жена агента Бартона — глава проекта, поэтому сидеть с детьми будет сам агент. К несчастью, он категорически против любых контактов и консультаций — считает, что это отразится на качестве грудного вскармливания. Вот заключение от комиссии педиатров, это подтверждающее.  
Перед носом Брока шлепнулась пухлая папка, пестрящая печатями и терминами типа «фибрилитет», «синдром» и совсем уж жуткими — «гемангиома» и «молочные протоки». Откуда на агенте Бартоне наросла такая экзотика — Брок не знал. Но пришлось снова кивнуть, признавая серьезность аргументов. Если беседа и дальше пойдет в таком русле — прямая дорога на массаж шеи.  
Фьюри забрал папку, нежно погладил ее по корешку и спрятал в стол.  
— Мистер Тор Одинссон, который является не только гражданином другой державы, расположенной в чужой галактике, но и членом правительства своей страны, буквально полчаса назад поставил меня перед фактом своего отбытия на историческую родину.  
— В связи с чем? — Брок подпер щеку ладонью, в ожидании следующей сказки.  
— Депрессия.  
— Послеродовая, как у Бартона?  
— Нет, что-то сугубо инопланетное и связанное с семьей. После драки с близкими родственниками и победы над ними, по традиции, положено скорбеть. Мы, загрузив этот инопланетный разум нашими делами и проблемами, вынудили его забыть о скорби по брату, отсюда депрессия.  
— Уехал лечиться?  
— Да. В Асгарде по календарю наступает год Пива, так что процесс исцеления может затянуться.  
— Понимаю, здоровье дороже. А с учетом иностранного гражданства Тора, мы любые переговоры с Асгардом должны вести исключительно через Госдепартамент?  
Фьюри задумался:  
— Пожалуй, вы правы, Рамлоу. Так будет надежнее. Все-таки, в МИДе работают профессионалы. Заниматься переговорами на таком высоком уровне — их прямая обязанность.Теперь о печальном, — директор горестно вздохнул куда-то в сторону стеллажей. — Старк вчера подал заявление на отпуск. На полгода разом, все, что накопилось. Из-за недопонимания между ним и майором Барнсом. Завязалась… полемика. Потом подключился к прениям полковник Роджерс. По итогам, Старк около месяца не сможет участвовать в проекте. По медицинским показаниям. Ну и по причине отпуска — еще шесть. После наложения взыскания полковник и майор так активно… апеллировали, что я был вынужден разжаловать их обоих в лейтенанты, с сохранением наград, разумеется. После чего мы пережили еще одни яркие дебаты: они повлекли за собой ремонт в помещениях отдела инноваций и превращение лейтенантов в рядовых. Которых я сегодня и приписал к вашему подразделению, коммандер.  
Фьюри взял паузу, пока Брок оценивал масштабы отрытой собаки и возможность сделать из нее чучело.  
Мстителей, по сути, нет. С любой угрозой, которая возникнет в ближайшее время, справляться придется армии, ЦРУ и… СТРАЙКу. Усиленному Кэпом и Барнсом, которые ни хрена в команде делать не умеют. Стопудово: при ЧП отряд перекинут в опасную зону в последнюю очередь. Строго после того, как там планомерно наставят себе синяков все эти «котики», «леопарды» и прочий зоопарк на государственном пайке. Фьюри задумал качественно проучить наглецов из правительства за вмешательство во внутренние дела ЩИТа, и теперь СТРАЙК на некоторое время станет священной коровой. Под седлом у командира, на котором еще обвинения в госизмене остыть не успели.  
Сотня на то, что не пройдет и месяца, как МИД с ЦРУ будут взасос целовать директора в задницу, чтобы он забрал обратно Ларсена и Смоута и возродил Мстителей. А если с поцелуями станут тянуть, то у Романовой, наверняка, покойных родственников на десять лет припасено; у Бартона обнаружат мастит; Тор разорвет дипотношения; у Старка разовьется воспаление подколенного мешочка, а Барнс с Роджерсом будут хапать взыскания вплоть до штрафной роты.  
— Я надеюсь, что с новобранцами у вас проблем не будет, Рамлоу. Вы- человек опытный и терпеливый. Проявите оба своих качества.  
Разговор, похоже, закруглялся. Брок соскреб себя с пуфика.Директор оказался не летучей мышью, а черным койотом, который как в сказке задумал обокрасть стаю гиен. Жаль, что самому Броку тут отводилась незавидная роль козла отпущения: Роджерс и Барнс в прямом подчинении — это скорее эротическая фантазия. Подобной реальности врагу не пожелаешь.  
— У меня есть основания полагать, что я справлюсь.Разрешите идти, сэр?  
— Надеюсь, мы с вами поняли друг друга, коммандер?  
— Безусловно, сэр. Рассчитываю, что дольше, чем на месяц, ситуация с акклиматизацией новобранцев не затянется.  
— Боитесь не справиться?  
— Боюсь привыкнуть к хорошему. А отнять у меня то, что я считаю своим, не вышло еще ни у кого. В этом мы с вами похожи. Приятного дня, сэр.  
— И вам, Рамлоу.  
Брок вышел за дверь и задумчиво потоптался на ковре в приемной. День получался контрастный, и до вечера нужно было еще доскрипеть. Видимо, фантомный зуд в хвосте предрекал много мелкого, но скоротечного геморроя.  
В кармане завибрировал телефон. Брок ткнул в кнопку приема и замер, внимательно слушая. Динамик короткими фразами пролаял в ухо отчет.  
— Ого! Джек, ты взрослый мальчик, — Брок физически чувствовал, как его настроение неуклонно повышается. — Сам разберешься, что делать с другими взрослыми мальчиками за нецелевое использование душевой. И чем разнообразней будет проделанное тобой, тем довольнее будет твой командир. Ни в чем себе не отказывай. Отбой.  
Тонкая и звонкая барышня-секретарь шлепнула на стойку подписанные бумаги с приказами. На Брока она даже не посмотрела, слишком увлеченная происходящим на большом плазменном экране, занимавшем одну из стен почти целиком.  
Там шел прямой эфир встречи президентов США и Польши. Оба гаранта власти вид имели усталый и затурканный. Где-то на заднем звуковом плане трансляции натужно рыдала волынка.  
***  
— Рядовой Роджерс.  
— Да, рядовой Барнс.  
— Что делаешь, рядовой Роджерс?  
— Согласно приказу, патрулирую южное крыло, рядовой Барнс.  
В телефоне только эхо шагов по ночным коридорам.  
— А что у тебя, рядовой Барнс?  
— Патрулирую восточное крыло, рядовой Роджерс. Опасности не наблюдаю. Хотя…  
— Баки…  
— Как думаешь, можно считать за опасность календарь «Горячая попка» за 2013 год в столе агента?.. Погоди, — в телефоне характерно прогрохотало сдвигаемыми в сторону предметами, — агента Шустера. А агент у нас проказник…  
— Бак, ты роешься в чужих столах?  
— Я бдителен. Я ищу опасность везде, где она может затаиться. Стол у Шустера очень подозрительный. И кресло тоже.  
Судя по звукам, Бак с комфортом устроился в чужом кресле и листал журнал.  
— О, март вполне себе. С мистером «Общественная душевая» не сравнится, но на безрыбье…  
Стив не выдержал и заржал.  
В душевой случился эпичный облом — они не успели. Разморенные доступностью друг друга, совместными пробуждениями и спокойными вечерами, они оба разучились торопиться.  
И в самый горячий момент, когда желание стало настолько нестерпимым, что вода, льющаяся на голову, перестала ощущаться вовсе, их расцепило как котов от ехидного комментария Роллинза:  
— Барнс, хуй у Роджерса уже блестит, аж зайчики пускает. Хватит полировать. Можно к остальным площадям приступать. У нас плац на полигоне месяц не драен…  
Стив оценил и все упало. Баки хотел встать с колен и перегрызть трахею, но вовремя вспомнил, с какой высокой целью все задумано, и загнал своего внутреннего зверя в берлогу. Роллинз, счастливо избежавший смерти, прошедшей рядом беды не почувствовал — швырнул в них чистыми комплектами формы, а потом озаботил муштрой так, что до обеда про душевую думалось только урывками.  
После обеда инициативу перехватил командир. Роллинз сразу показался на этом фоне нежным цветочком.  
По Стиву Рамлоу топтался полтора часа со всем тщанием. Спасла только фотографическая память на прочитанные ночью спецификации по восьмушке. Стив в постели так под коммандером не потел, как на этом допросе. Полевые испытания прошел на шесть из десяти: и себя не взорвал, и отряд не покалечил. Стенка, которой положено было рухнуть, опасно накренилась, но устояла. Зато навернулось перекрытие, по которому отряду предстояло перебираться.  
Коммандер обложил комплиментами и посмотрел как-то недобро. Сексуального желания в этом взгляде было мало, скорее сквозила жажда убийства. Да и побыть наедине не удавалось от слова совсем: СТРАЙК пас своего коммандера как ревнивый гарем — султана. Когда Стив пытался наклониться к Рамлоу, чтобы уточнить что-то в документах, между ним и этим небритым соблазном в полевой форме тут же возникала морда Зулуса. Или Горака. Морды были разными, но с чрезвычайно ехидным, роднившим их выражением.  
В целом, Стив оказался не так плох, как сам от себя ожидал. Высот Хэнка он, конечно, быстро не достигнет — тот сердцем чуял слабые места в укреплениях и дирижировал взрывами как оркестром — но потягаться с кем-то из регулярной армии мог хоть сейчас. Например, с саперной ротой.  
Коммандер остался недоволен: надавал полную шапку заданий, три тома учебников по взрывотехнике и спихнул обратно Роллинзу на растерзание, а сам принялся за Барнса.  
СТРАЙК перестал делать вид, что занят, и уселся смотреть представление с видом анекдотных попугаев, которые готовы отдать языки за зрелище.  
Рамлоу гонял Баки как борзая кролика. То, что у кролика плечи застревали в дверных проемах — дела не меняло.  
Вверх-вниз, вперед-назад, смена точек по три, по пять. Мишени на два километра, на пределе дальности и боя винтовки. Смена дислокации, прикрытие отступления-атаки отряда. Смена оружия, смена оружия после каждого выстрела. Бак наступил на горло своей песне и три часа порхал птичкой. После финального, полученного от Рамлоу снисходительного «сойдет», Бак, тяжело дыша, уперся ладонями в колени и тихо что-то забурчал по-русски. Что-то очень далекое от вчерашних нежных излияний чувств в командирский адрес.  
— Я ж говорил тебе, меньше жрать надо, — тихо попенял ему Стив, — был бы легче — еще бы два часа пробегал.  
— На хую я вертел такую гимнастику. Я ему что, гребаный ансамбль «Березка»? У меня после этого еще три часа не встанет, даже если коммандер разденется и оставит на себе только жетоны, кобуру и берцы.  
— Баки, ну твою мать. Я-то не бегал…  
В семь вечера еле стоящую на ногах бригаду отправили по домам. Всех, за исключением рядовых Барнса и Роджерса, которым выпало дежурить в здании ЩИТа. Можно подумать, обычной охраны тут не хватало. Роллинз, словно персональная Немезида, строго погрозил, что если поганцы уснут, это будет последнее, что они сделают, числясь в СТРАЙКе. И, выделив на ужин полчаса, разогнал по разным этажам.  
Около девяти ушли последние агенты, разбирающие разруху в отделе инноваций. В десять укатил директор. В полдвенадцатого охранники снизу пожелали им спокойной ночи и отправились в каморку, смотреть в экраны видеонаблюдения.  
А теперь Баки, судя по всему, устроившись за столом какого-то Шустера, пялился на эротический календарь пятилетней давности.  
— Тебя только март устраивает?  
— Ну, август тоже вполне себе.  
— Блондинка или брюнетка?  
— Как тебе сказать. Тут в кадре только жопа. Так что интрига, друг мой, интрига.  
— До чего ты докатился, Бак. Служишь в СТРАЙКе, ночами рассматриваешь календарь с голыми бабами…  
— Стоп. Про баб я не сказал ни слова. У агента Шустера есть вкус. Ого, у ноября маленькая татуировка со скорпионом.  
Стив усмехнулся и завернул в один кабинетов. Судя по навязчивому запаху духов — филиал отдела статистики. Выбрав кресло за одной из перегородок, он уселся поудобнее. Натруженные за день мышцы ломило, все-таки для Капитана Америки прыгать без малого десять часов было в диковинку. На миссиях нагрузки были резкими, но краткими.  
— Ты запал на ноябрь?  
— Не только. Но татуировка шикарная. Знаешь, куда указывает хвост скорпиона? — голос у Баки становился ниже, приобретая рычащий русский акцент, который вылезал у него непроизвольно от потери контроля. — А февраль любит загорать без плавок. Стив, ты как загораешь?  
— В плавках, Баки. Я очень скучный человек. А у июля есть флажок, для патриотичности?  
— Ты лучше, чем июль, даже если он вставит себе флажок.  
— Ты влюбчив, как кот. Положи перед тобой все двенадцать месяцев, ты захапал бы всех, а нас с Рамлоу погрузил сверху.  
— У меня большое сердце, Стив.  
— Я не могу скакать на твоем сердце.  
В ответ Баки резко выдохнул «еее», потом скрипнуло кресло и звякнула застежка ремня.  
— Неожиданно. Подробности будут?  
— Какие? Как у меня стоит от того, что ты разглядываешь в календаре задницу мая? — Стив потянул вниз молнию. Форма штурмовиков в этом плане была намного практичнее, чем маскарад Мстителей. — У меня богатая фантазия. Как думаешь, если Капитан Америка будет дрочить на тебя, сидя в отделе статистики — это слишком пошло?  
— В самый раз, Стиви. Дальше, — за шорохом последовал влажный и пошлый звук.  
Четко представилось, как Баки прикусывает нижнюю губу — как вчера дома, за стойкой, как щурит потемневшие глаза, как тянет вверх майку…  
— Я бы сейчас раздел тебя. Целиком. И уложил лицом в стол, и прижал бы между лопаток. Сильно. Ты ведь знаешь, как сильно я могу это сделать. Ты не сможешь сдвинуться с места. Даже если захочешь.  
— Знаю, — Баки обозначил слово дыханием.  
— Потом содрал бы форму. Всю. Ткань тут слабая, рвалась бы с треском. Сначала на плечах, потом на заднице, — собственная рука двигалась в такт дыханию Бака. — А берцы — да, берцы лучше оставить: прочный упор тебе пригодиться, когда я тебя…  
— Ты меня что? — выдохнули прямо в ухо, свободное от телефона.  
Стив нажал отбой и кинул телефон на стол. Он и забыл, каким бесшумным и быстрым может быть Баки, если ему приперло. А судя по голодному стону, с которым тот впился ему в губы — приперло сильно. Едва ли слабее, чем самому Стиву.  
— Всегда мечтал трахнуться на рабочем месте, — шепнул Бак, бросая на стол украденный у агента Шустера календарь и стягивая куртки: и свою, и чужую. — Хотя бы на чужом.  
— И чем тебе мой кабинет не подходил?  
— Трафарет. Сейчас в любом порно обязательно кого-то ебут на столе у начальника. Не люблю штампы, — Бак успел раздеться до пояса и теперь тянул вниз свои штаны, одновременно пытаясь вытряхнуть Стива из майки:  
— Ты мне наобещал как сенатор перед выборами. Выполняй! А то у меня там двенадцать мужиков под обложкой ждут. А стоит на тебя, с самого утра. С перерывами на стояк на коммандера.  
— Мало он тебя гонял, — Стив помог управиться с одеждой, оставив, как и обещал, в одних берцах, и затянул Баки на колени. С силой провел ладонями по плечам, вжимая в себя.  
Бак ответил тихим рыком и расслабился, подставляясь.  
— У меня от тебя аж в яйцах звенит. И в ушах.  
— И в ушах, — повторил Стив, останавливаясь. — Бак, это…  
— Гребаная сигналка…  
— В твоем крыле.  
Баки смело с колен.  
Штаны натянуть через обувь оказалось сложнее, чем снять. Ткань затрещала и действительно оказалась такой непрочной, как Стив и предполагал. Куртками и майками и вовсе пришлось пожертвовать, прихватив с собой только упряжь с оружием.  
До восточного крыла у нормального человека дорога по извилистым коридорам занимала семь минут. Баки снес две гипсокартонные перегородки между отделами, и оперативное время прибытия сократилось до сорока секунд.  
Их ждали.  
У распахнутых настежь балконных дверей второго этажа стоял Роллинз: ласковый, мирный и неотвратимый, как смерть от старости. На прискакавший по тревоге отряд стриптизеров он поглядел в некоторой задумчивости. Сигналка последний раз звякнула надрывно и заткнулась.  
— Рядовой Барнс, у вас проникновение за охраняемый периметр. Что делать будем?  
На Баки было смотреть страшно: внутри него шел бой субординации, чувства юмора и жажды убийства, а лицо все это передавало. Стив внезапно представил себе, как должен выглядеть тот, кто обломал секс Зимнему Солдату. Причем два раза. Как ровный слой ДНК, распределенный по помещению. Значит, от Зимнего там, под кожей, остается все меньше, и это прекрасно.  
— Виноват, сэр. Проебал, сэр, — неубедительно покаялся Бак и замер махиной, зияя прорехами в форменных штанах.  
Роллинз невозмутимо кивнул:  
— В семь утра жду на полосе, Барнс. Будешь прыгать кузнечиком. Пока не наебешься впрок. Сейчас привести себя в порядок и продолжить патрулирование. Рядовой Роджерс, а что вы забыли в восточном крыле?  
— Прибыл по тревоге, сэр.  
— У рядового Барнса своя тревога, а у вас — своя. И если не ошибаюсь, это она звенит у меня в ухе.  
Стив рванул обратно прежним маршрутом, ухитрившись сократить время еще на пять секунд и одну перегородку. Восточное крыло встретило завывающей раненым упырем сиреной и мигающими лампами.  
Нарушитель границ обнаружился в том самом кресле, в отделе статистики, где все хорошее так и не случилось.  
Коммандер сидел, закинув ноги на стол, пил кофе и листал календарь. На тяжело дышащего Стива он посмотрел, как покойная «babushka» Романовой на любящую внучку.  
— Командир?  
— Согласен с вами, Роджерс, июлю не хватает флажка.  
До Стива с опозданием долетело: кабинет он выбирал наугад, а ставить прослушку в каждом углу — слишком затратно. Либо наблюдение навесили на них самих, что сомнительно. Либо Рамлоу все время был рядом, а они его не увидели, не услышали и не почуяли. Слишком увлеклись. Вот это вероятнее.  
И очень, очень непрофессионально. И еще более непрофессионально было то, что думалось отнюдь не о службе и допущенных промахах, а о том, что кроме них двоих в крыле — никого. Безответственность Баки оказалась заразнее холеры.  
— Вы, умники, проебали двух нарушителей. Еще один прокол, и вы с Барнсом будете пересчитывать патроны. До пенсии.  
— Вашей, сэр? — не удержался Стив.  
— Вашей, Роджерс. Я пункт в завещании оставлю по этому поводу. Послезавтра, вернее, — Рамлоу бросил взгляд на часы, — уже завтра, мы вылетаем в Танзанию. Надо перехватить поставку оружия местным чегеварам. Если до вечера я не увижу полной вашей с Барнсом синхронности с остальным отрядом — оставлю без прогулки. Сейчас заберете Барнса и спать. Утром на полосу вместе. Роллинза не огорчать. Все понятно?  
— Так точно, сэр, — яснее ясного — командир пожалел их, убогих суперсолдат, и дал это понять. — А можно вопрос?  
Рамлоу кивнул, поднимаясь из кресла. Стив шагнул вперед, оказавшись почти вплотную к коммандеру, и мягко спросил, наклонив голову и почти касаясь губ:  
— А июль больше всех понравился? У меня день рождения как раз в июле.  
И получил в ответ нейтральный хлопок по плечу:  
— Роджерс, вам что, флажок подарить?  
***  
Во время перелетов Джеймс предпочитал спать, но сейчас не заладилось. Отвлекали чужие разговоры, колено Стива под головой казалось чересчур жестким, мешались пряжки снаряжения. Оставалось прикрыть глаза и думать. Занятие это Джеймсу не сильно нравилось, хотя обычно выходило удачно.  
Дома что-то происходило, а они летели в Танзанию. Вернее, поэтому они и летели в Танзанию.  
Фьюри интриговал и получал удовольствие. Остальные помогали получать удовольствие директору в надежде получить удовольствие самим. И только Рамлоу предстояло мучиться с навязанными ему новичками. Если, конечно, новички не придумают, как доставить Рамлоу удовольствие и остаться в живых.  
До точки оставался еще час лету. Под брюхом у птички уже тянулись красные земли Африки. Роллинз рулил, Зулус сидел вторым пилотом. Коммандер дремал, откинувшись на переборку. Коста желал общаться и допрашивал Стива. Стив охотно отвечал. Остальные внимали беседе и сторожили командира. Чтобы злые супербои не обидели бедную крошку, наверно.  
— Роджерс, а чего Старк не сделает тебе нормальное оружие? Он же вроде этот — гений, миллиардер, плэйбой и рукожоп. Мог бы к щиту в пару меч забабахать.  
— Старк не делает оружия, только костюмы и средства защиты, — ответил Стив. — Да и зачем мне меч? Я и щитом отлично справляюсь.  
— А если щит потеряется?  
— А руки на что? Баки, вон, и щит не нужен — хватает бионики. Я вообще удивляюсь, что у вас так мало рукопашного боя: сплошное беги-прыгай-ныряй-стреляй. А спарринги? Бокс, муай-тай?  
— Это потому, что вы с Барнсом — суперлюди. У вас все через жопу и с выпендрежем, — не открывая глаз, пробормотал Рамлоу. — Вот посмотри, например, на Горака. У него, кроме брони, есть: винтовка штурмовая, гризли под усиленный патрон в кобуре, гранаты в количестве двух штук, баллон с газом, три ножа — два на поясе и один на лодыжке, плюс боеприпас ко всей красоте. Спорим, еще опасная бритва где-то припрятана. И вот, Гораку, ну, в трезвом состоянии, чтобы вступить в твой любимый рукопашный бой, надо планомерно проебать: винтовку, пистолет, газ, гранаты и ножи. Потом разыскать ровную и сухую площадку. Сам понимаешь, ну какой спарринг в болоте? А самое главное — найти второго такого же мудозвона, который тоже просрал всю амуницию. И вот тогда свершится: наконец эти два долбодятла сойдутся в рукопашной.  
— А чего я сразу? — буркнул Горак.  
— Значит, спарринги бесполезны? — Стив репьем вцепился в заговорившего командира.  
— Ну почему? Развлечение хорошее. Повалять друг дружку, — Рамлоу провокационно блеснул зубами. — Но чтобы вышибить оружие из рук, достаточно выучить пять приемов. А чтобы понять, чего стоит боец, на него надо смотреть на полосе или на стрельбище. Все остальное — туфта.  
— Стив, я знаю, что делать, — Джеймс подал голос. — Тебе нужно два щита. А вот когда ты один сломаешь, а второй потеряешь…  
— И копье, на. Будешь чисто гоплит, на.  
Стив хохотнул, оценив:  
— А Баки выдадим моргенштерн.  
— Вы бы мне еще енота выдали — пользы однохуйственно. Баки — консерватор. Он предпочитает огнестрел. И уж точно не спарринги. Во всяком случае — не такие, — Джеймс выпрямился на скамейке и потянулся. Стив, служивший добровольной подушкой, тут же начал растирать отдавленную тяжелой башкой ногу. — В пластинах потом кожа застревает, кровь присыхает, замучаешься выковыривать. Однажды кость под связку вошла, две минуты стачивало, пока выкинуло. Жутко неудобно.  
— Жутко — это точно, на, — резюмировал Бочка. И дал Джеймсу ровно пять секунд уверенности, что он тут кого-то впечатлил. — А чехол не пробовал, на? Или там, силикон какой? Я знаю, что сейчас смазки водоотталкивающие есть. Кровь же вода, на?  
Джеймс понял, что разговор о смазках и его руке точно сейчас вырулит куда-то не туда, и Рамлоу прикопает их прямо в саванне. Спас ситуацию святой Роллинз, который с каждым часом все больше напоминал сержанта из учебки в сорок третьем году: жгучее желание придушить гада одновременно смешивалось с чувством глубокой благодарности за науку. Правда, тому сержанту Джеймс перед отправкой в Европу морду начистил.  
— Пять минут.  
— Уши оттопырили, — окончательно проснулся Рамлоу. — Вводная: коробочка, в коробочке — склад с оружием. Охрана — двадцать дикарей. Снаружи. Оружие — АК, все-таки тут Африка и небогато. Стрелять будут, и активно. Не жалеем, кладем в гробы. Роджерс — на тебе вход в коробочку. Постройка годов семидесятых, крепкая, так что не жалей восьмушки. Пока наша Золушка собирает нас на бал, Вудсы, как старшие сестры, берегут ее жопу. Коста, на тебе точка на джете. И вокруг смотри, тут слоны ходят с жирафами, не Манхэттен. Я бивнями поджопник огрести не готов. Роллинз — в птичке. Прикинь пока на местности, куда норы из бункера ведут, может, по ним уходить будем. Будешь у нас принцем на белом коне. Я — злая мачеха, пасу Барнса. Барнс, ты — фея-крестная, на тебе все, что шевелится слева. Отфеячишь этих — займешься теми, что справа и позади коробочки. Горак, Бочка, Зулус. Вы — карета с конями и кучером. Вудсов прикроете справа. Зачищаем, забираем из бункера партию оружия. Есть одна плохая новость — что в коробочке, кроме склада, никому не известно. Ларчик может быть с сюрпризом, так что броня полная, намордники взять — вдруг газ.  
— Жарко в них, — зевнул Зулус, единственный из команды, кому местность под винтами джета могла сойти за родину.  
— Потерпишь, цаца северная, — заржал Роллинз. — Все, садимся. А ну пошли все с корабля на бля!  
Джеймса всегда настораживало, когда операции шли четко по плану. Обычно в конце такой благодати случалось масштабное дерьмище, от которого приходилось отмываться несколько дней. Сегодняшняя сказка катилась как по-писаному почти до финала. А потом предсказуемо превратилась в тыкву.  
Стив для своего уровня справился на отлично: смело не только входную дверь, но и часть верхней надстройки, где сидел стрелок. Джеймс отщелкал цели почти одновременно с тройкой. Прогноз пока сбывался — ответный огонь был плотный, но бестолковый. Автоматчики в количестве двух десятков соответствовали характеристикам — дикари. Вместо мамкиной титьки за рожок АК с детства держались, но все равно дикари-с.  
Снаружи СТРАЙК сделал тихо за полторы минуты.  
Из раскуроченного бункера валил жирный дым. Рамлоу свистнул с собой Джеймса с Зулусом и Бочкой. Золушку, несмотря на тяжелый взгляд и обиженно выпяченную челюсть, на бал не взяли и оставили снаружи.  
Родригез бегло осмотрел остатки надземной части — оказалось чистенько, но бедненько. Чадили пластиковые ящики, на которые плеснуло взрывом. У входа лежали останки охранников, провокационно воняя хорошо приготовленным мясом.  
Ржавая, но очень толстая дверь, ведущая в подземную часть бункера, была гостеприимно распахнута. Судя по налету на запирающем руле — замок не работал уже лет двадцать. Из темного проема отчетливо несло падалью.  
— Зулус, связь между нами и птичкой держи. Бочка — на входе. Барнс со мной: надо проверить норку, прежде чем грузить. Хуй знает, что здесь за барсук жил.  
Внизу воняло так, словно сюда сползались подыхать барсуки со всей Африки. Черный континент всегда был богат на запахи — здесь пахло все: от деревьев и до местного населения. Джеймсу вспоминалось, как после Анголы он базу в Салехарде в порог был готов целовать и неделю не мог вытравить экзотические запахи из бионики. Но тут вонь была омерзительной, застарелой и какой-то смутно знакомой. Натянул маску — не помогло, будто она тоже успела пропитаться.  
А вот коммандеру вроде параллельно: то ли нюх у него был слабее, чем усиленный сывороткой нос Барнса, то ли в целом на всякую ерунду, не угрожающую жизни, он реагировал спокойнее. Только удивленно плечами пожал, когда Джеймс экипировался.  
После двух пролетов лестницы, с которой сыпалась ржавая пыль при каждом прикосновении, они вышли на минус второй этаж. Пребывающий в полном запустении. Ни следа от предполагаемых многочисленных ящиков с оружием.  
— Командир, тут глубоко — шесть уровней. Я просканировал. Не заблудитесь, — прошипел в ухе Роллинз.  
— Ниже? — Джеймса перспектива не радовала.  
— Да, спускаемся.  
Еще один пролет. Теперь шли тише. Джеймс выдвинулся вперед и пальца с гашетки автомата уже не убирал.  
— Коммандер, у нас тут прям доверительная обстановка. Темно, тепло и тихо. И у меня личный вопрос.  
— Валяйте, рядовой Барнс, — Рамлоу находился в той же степени расслабленности — любой шорох рисковал словить гранату.  
— Если здесь, внизу, склад нового оружия, за каким хером дикари наверху шмаляли в нас из Калашниковых? Староверы?  
— Вот по этой причине у нас с тобой тет-а-тет, а не тусня на десять рыл. В коробочку дикари не совались. Вились мухами снаружи. Барнс, а ты чего намордник напялил? Анализатор у меня вроде молчит.  
Тут у Джеймса щелкнуло в мозгах и руке одновременно и сразу стало не до субординации:  
— Джек, отнорки? — рявкнул он в микрофон, очень надеясь на передатчик Зулуса и сообразительность Роллинза.  
— Ниже и левее — короткий, на пятнадцать метров, за ним дверь, ниша два на три, вентканал. Еще ниже — зал сотня в длину, и опять вправо — уже тридцать. Вентиляция — три шахты. Дальше — минус четвертый… — Роллинз частил по военному, экономя даже на паузах между словами.  
Барнс закинул автомат за плечо и бионикой сгреб в охапку не успевшего даже ругнуться Рамлоу. Лестница, не выдержав двойного веса на одну точку, с хрустом сломалась, но Джеймс был уже на середине следующего пролета, рывками спускаясь все ниже.  
— Зулус, Бочка — сьебать от входа. Роллинз — мы в нише. Рамлоу, намордник.  
— Твою ж мать, — второе слово прозвучало уже через внутренний микрофон: скорость реакции у коммандера была что надо, даже когда его тащили на плече как трофейную бабу в каменном веке.  
Джеймс с пробуксовкой пролетел в первый коридор, стряхнул с себя Рамлоу, отогнул край старой двери, пытаясь вскрыть ее, не слишком повредив. Тут ржавчина еще только приступила к делу: металл послушно прогнулся, а не раскрошился, руль тоже пошел легко. Джеймс запихнул в образовавшуюся щель матерящегося коммандера и оружие, а после еле протиснулся сам, обдирая бока: Стив был прав — разожрался. И расслабился непозволительно.  
Обратно прижать дверь было делом секундным — внутренний руль тоже работал.  
— Барнс…  
Джеймс уже обернулся к Рамлоу, чтобы объясниться, но тут по ушам хлопнуло, а по спине дружески приложило с такой силой, что сознание расплылось и заморгало.  
Бионика рефлекторно, подчиняясь спинному мозгу, крюками вцепилась в бетонный пол, фиксируя тело и принимая вес. По спине вдарило уже всерьез, плечевой сустав затрещал, но выдержал. Лицо коммандера оказалось где-то внизу и пошло мелкой рябью: модифицированное тело перераспределяло ресурсы, отключая ненужное сейчас зрение и осязание.  
— Барнс! Фея хуева, не молчи!  
— Коммандер, — дышать пока получалось, — если протез наебнется, то последнее, что ты почувствуешь в жизни, будет моя волшебная палочка.  
***  
Брок бегло оценил обстановку. Сказать, что бывало хуже — кривить душой.  
Он лежал на бетонном полу, левую ногу зажало бетонной плитой — боль была интенсивной, но ровной. Видимо, перелома не случилось, но с таким давлением голеностоп могло расплющить в любой момент. Ну или через пару часов возьмет свое некроз.  
Барнс стоял на четвереньках, упираясь в пол обеими руками около головы Брока, а коленом между ног. И держал на хребте весь мир: тонн пять бетона и еще хрен знает сколько земли. Верхнее перекрытие взрыва не выдержало. Оставалось благодарить африканских божков за то, что пол оказался крепче потолка. Где-то с шипением выходил невидимый газ, сверху сыпалась пыль, попадая в глаза.  
Брок подкрутил яркость фонаря и направил луч на бионику. Пластины скрипели под нагрузкой, у локтя два застрявших бетонных осколка мешали механизму.  
— Сейчас вытащу.  
Барнс был настолько широк в плечах, что под ним хватало места даже для чтения книг. И если бы не зафиксированная голень, получилось бы свернуться клубком. Достать нож и осторожно подцепить осколки заняло не больше пяти секунд. Пластины бионики с хрустом схлопнулись, чуть не защемив лезвие, и Барнс крупно вздрогнул всем телом, становясь еще надежнее.  
— Чем еще помочь?  
— Отсосать.  
— Не все сразу. Барнс, я уже весь проникся и страшно благодарен. А теперь, атлант гребаный, давай излагай. Перед смертью хочется быть в курсе.  
— Запах. Сильный. Знакомый. Вовремя не вспомнил. Давно было. Еще в лаборатории у Золы. Газ, для меня после сыворотки пахнет. Остальные — не чувствуют. Взрыватели на каждом этаже. Система защиты от вторжения. Остались бы на лестнице — расплющило. Тут вентканал широкий — помог, и малая площадь.  
— Анализатор неисправен?  
— В порядке приборчик. Там особый состав, простенькой технике не прощучить. То, что производилось тогда, мало кто мог повторить. Сыворотки, газ, двигатели. Коробочка старше, чем по заданию значится. Гидре принадлежит. Местные хоть и дикие, но умные — внутрь не лезли. Еще бы знать, кто их нанял охранять.  
— Не удивлюсь, если наняли вчера. Просто для того, чтобы мы не шуганулись сюда спуститься. Полная имитация задания: бункер с охраной и складом. Рядовой, ты ж еще неделю назад начальником был. И память у тебя не отшибло. Когда СТРАЙК подрядили на круиз по Африке?  
Барнс зажмурился, припоминая.  
— Четыре дня назад. Документы на визит в коробочку лежали рядом с резюме твоих дружков из Конго.  
— Значит, по нашу душу, точно. Обожаю совпадения: в один день у меня забирают Ларсена и Смоута, дают новых бойцов и задание на старый бункер Гидры. Чтоб мы тут убились, — Брок расстегивал на Барнсе разгрузку, снимая лишний вес брони и оружия. — Кто ж им знал, что в отряд робокопы напросятся.  
— А нехрен было антидот жрать. Сидел бы сейчас у правительства за пазухой, хвостом бровь чесал, чешуйки чистил и третьим веком моргал.  
— А ты — фетишист, — Брок отстегнул свою уже бесполезную маску и стащил намордник с Барнса. — Я бы при любом похолодании впадал в гибернацию: не жизнь, а сказка. Только какие проблемы с отоплением — и в кровати принцесса Шиповничек. Хошь целуй, хошь трахай. Любишь пассивных партнеров?  
— Люблю, я по-всякому люблю. Мы бы отогрели. Со Стивом. Не ленивые, — Барнс отплевался от попавшей в рот пыли.  
Брок достал фляжку с водой, отрезал кусок от майки и, смочив ткань, протер Барнсу лицо. Тот, как последняя скотина, благодарно прихватил зубами за палец, послав куда-то в пах волну возбуждения. Оскалился, довольный реакцией, и сказал:  
— Это не директор подставил. Он, наоборот, нас к тебе в постельку сунул. Сваха одноглазая. Выше же задумали? Хочу знать, кому первому выгрызать печень.  
— Цэрэушникам. Отдел национальной безопасности, слыхал про такой? У СТРАЙКа подмоченная репутация и куча информации о ценном сотруднике. Нет отряда — нет информации, нет утечки, нет проблем. И Хэнк с Ларсеном послушнее, и Фьюри не выебывается. Куда ни плюнь — сплошные плюсы. А кто там в какой африканской жопе мира ласты склеил — так им за это уплачено. Наемники ж, пенсии вдовам не положены.  
— Это сейчас они какой-то там отдел, а когда я отсюда выйду, станут покойниками. С пенсиями для вдов, — безмятежно пообещал Барнс.  
— Для человека, который стоит раком — ты большой оптимист.  
— Реалист. У меня запаса прочности еще минут на сорок-шестьдесят. Мы тут вдвоем, а Золушка — снаружи. Если нашей девчонке сильно припрет, для него эти руины — пушинка, и десертом — твои парни с каретой и праведным гневом. А Стива мы сейчас еще дополнительно простимулируем, — Барнс прикусил губу и красноречиво огладил Брока взглядом. — Слух-то у него что надо. Если я захочу, он меня и из пекла услышит.  
— Барнс, мне ногу зажало, я как кролик в силке.  
— Крооолик. Змей ты, а не кролик. Да и руки-то у тебя на месте и свободны, я видел. Коммандер, — модифицированная гадина подпустила в голос таких урчащих ноток, от которых воспоминания об отпуске в ускоренном темпе пролистнулись в мозгу. И захотелось повторить. — Ты меня уже почти раздел. Твой проклятый лейтенант, чтоб ему икалось, трое суток подряд снимал меня со Стива. С такого, знаешь, охуенного горячего Стива. Как проклятье какое-то. То ты от нас три недели бегаешь, то Роллинз бромом подрабатывает. Если мне сегодня в очередной раз обломают трах, я вас брошу нахер и в Россию вернусь. Буду спиваться там с Романовой на похоронах и крестинах ее многочисленных родственников.  
— Романова ж вроде почти сирота. Детдом, Красная комната…  
Барнс заржал самым легкомысленным образом:  
— Рамлоу, ты через хуй зари не видишь. Напомни, я потом просвещу. Будет тебе и Романова с салатом из развесистой русской клюквы, и прочая эротика Красной комнаты. А сейчас другого хочется. Правда, у меня в распоряжении одна рука, но ее должно хватить. Но на тебе многовато упаковки, подарочек. Помогай, коммандер.  
Бионика затрещала гремучей змеей, принимая полный вес — Барнс правой рукой нащупал на Броке кнопку брони и утопил ее. Жилет на груди и разгрузка отщелкнулись полностью, давая возможность добраться до ремня на поясе.  
В скользящем луче фонаря тени становились резче и Барнс больше походил на инфернального выходца, чем на человека. В нем все было с перебором: слишком запавшие скулы, чересчур темные тени от ресниц, сверх меры яркие и распухшие губы. Какой-то оживший демонический символ греха. Самоконтроль потихоньку сдавал назад, и шептал бесенком с левого плеча: «А может, хер с ним? Откопают-то еще не скоро!». Дьяволенок с правого плеча с левым был солидарен, а такой пакости как ангелочки на Броке сроду не водилось.  
Да и спорить с тем, кто держит на плечах твою крышу в прямом смысле слова — чревато.  
— Замри, — шепнул он Барнсу, помогая отстегнуть поясную кобуру.  
— Там гранаты сбоку, взрыватели отдельно и еще нож. С внутренней стороны бедра — метательная пара, острая. Аккуратнее. Слева по шву — спица гибкая. До берцев ты не доберешься, но если что, там на голени — тоже ножи. Да и кое-где бритвы с обратной стороны пояса, и гаррота с зацепом на пряжку. Две, — выдохнул Барнс.  
— Барнс, ты чертов снайпер. На кой хер тебе экипировка тяжелого пехотинца, воспитанного ассасинами?  
На Рамлоу сразу посмотрели как на того же пехотинца, только в умат пьяного и домогающегося любви пожилой леди. Парализованной пожилой леди.  
— Надо.  
— Зачем? Зачем оружию оружие? В карты на раздевание играть и не проигрывать? — Брок с осторожностью расстегнул пояс. Бритвенное «кое-где» оказалось везде, и если бы не плотные тактические перчатки — остался бы без пальцев. Сложив арсенал рядом с ногами и получив дополнительный адреналин от двух гранат в непосредственной близости от собственных яиц, Брок потянул за болты на штанах, стараясь особо не спешить и не вырвать их с мясом. Собственное трехнедельное воздержание как-то сразу стало весьма существенным. И стояло в организме, кажется, все, включая фантомный хвост. Воображаемый подлец уже мысленно оттрахал Барнса везде, где мог, и теперь зорко контролировал происходящее.  
— Бля, — выдохнул Барнс, когда штаны наконец капитулировали.  
— У нас усеченная программа тренировок, рядовой, — Брок обласкал по всей длине, а потом сильно сжал пальцы у основания. — Сплошной ручной труд, никакой автоматизации.  
— Бля, — еще раз промычал Барнс и тряхнул головой, приходя в себя. В кусках бетона, которые опирались на его спину, что-то хрупнуло и просело. От этих звуков пальцы Рамлоу сжались еще сильнее. — Коммандер, легче, а то вспомню свои четырнадцать.  
— Главное, за рукой следи, а то вспоминать будут уже о нас. Словами «Они были прекрасными парнями, пока им не пришло в голову трахнуться под пятью тоннами бетона», — Брок, не прекращая размеренных движений, потянулся к собственному ремню, но, встретив на полдороги руку Барнса, перехватил ее за запястье и прижал к паху. В глаза осыпалась очередная порция строительного мусора.  
— Знатная эпитафия, Рамлоу. Предлагаю стать ближе друг другу, — Барнс опустился на локоть, вжимая Брока в пол собой и бетонными плитами, которые черепашкой нес на спине.  
Дневной свет, вдаривший по глазам, был ну очень некстати. Брок аж зажмурился, успев заметить темный силуэт Роллинза на фоне этого сияния. Барнс тихо, но отчетливо зарычал.  
Джек смотрел на Брока со странной смесью радости и жалости.  
— Командир, ты, когда в следующий раз с этим, — Роллинз кивнул в сторону скатившегося с Брока Барнса, который одним движением откинул зажавшую командирскую ногу плиту и теперь быстро натягивал всю экипировку обратно, — поиграть в ископаемое надумаешь, ты его рацию с трансляции сними нахер. Я, конечно, как знал — на себя переговоры замкнул, но теперь ты должен мне приличный бордель.  
— Лейтенант, для человека, у которого восьмой день рождения за последние три дня и который через хуй обходит отдел статистики, ты слишком много хочешь, — Барнс встряхнулся, бетонная пыль воспарила облачком.  
— Иди уже, рядовой. У тебя в птичке Золушка тоскует. Ему-то и без рации вас прекрасно слышно было — ну если судить по красным ушам и той скорости, с которой он джетом завалы растащил.  
Барнс пошуршал рядом, вытянул за ремень автомат и удалился.  
Брок затянул обратно броню и неловко поднялся. Нога не слушалась, но была в относительном порядке: на восстановление кровообращения требовалось минут десять.  
Воронка на месте бункера впечатляла масштабами. Центральную часть перемололо почти в труху. Если бы не Барнс — сегодня точно были бы похороны.  
— Все целы, только Бочке в ногу осколком прифартило, — Роллинз вытер пот со лба и уселся на бетонный обломок. Судя по тяжелому дыханию, не только Роджерс разгребал завал, а весь СТРАЙК скакал по полной программе. — Жарко тут. Ну и климат. Командир, ты мне вот что скажи: может, нам обратно лапы с клешнями отрастить, чтоб от нас отьебались?  
— Не выйдет. Беннер говорит, не прирастет. Так что задача простая: продержаться дольше правительственных козлов, которые пытаются нас грохнуть.  
— Может, им на башку какие инопланетные уроды вовремя свалятся?  
— Нам, Джек. Мстителей нет. Теперь все уроды будут валиться только на наши головы.  
— Будем отмахиваться Роджерсом?  
— Не только. В наших силах, как это по-уставному? Корректировать время прибытия оперативной группы на вызов.  
— Колесо у джета спустило, пробки над Атлантикой или котенка с Эйфелевой башни снимали? — понятливо перечислил Роллинз.  
— Переводили через дорогу бабушку Романовой. С этого света на тот.  
***  
К чести правительства, новость о том, что в СТРАЙКе есть что-то от Мстителей, дошла до тех, кто пытался отряд угробить, всего лишь через неделю. Для чиновничьей организации — приличная скорость. Пара выездов, на которых бригаде попытались организовать полный выпил, закончились предсказуемо: СТРАЙК возвращался в полном составе, а Рамлоу печально докладывал директору о том, какой нынче подлый и мелкий террорист пошел — сто сорок восемь человек с армейским вооружением образца этого года на несчастный отрядный десяток. Ни стыда, ни совести у людей. У СТРАЙКа уже руки устали от лопат, могилы копать приходится дольше, чем наполнитель для них готовить. Директор, выпишите нам экскаватор. Ну хоть маленький. В лизинг.  
Зато обе мясорубочные миссии полностью затмил визит в бордель.  
Не, Стив понимал в глубине души: столько издеваться над Баки безнаказанно не сможет никто. Даже Роллинз. Но то, что месть будет настолько изощренной — не ожидал.  
Коммандер бордель для СТРАЙКа выкупил целиком. На деньги ЩИТа. И еще провел это по документам как лечебные процедуры. Директор, после новостей о бункере Гидры в Танзании временно ослепший от ярости на второй глаз, сначала поставил подпись, а потом вчитался, но было поздно. СТРАЙК, для приличия переодевшись в гражданское, уже рванул оздоравливаться.  
Рамлоу махнул рукой в сторону мигающей розовым неоном надписи «Пусси Джи». Судя по месторасположению, вывеске и охране на входе — заведение было приличным, средним руки борделем. Без шика, но с претензией.  
Бригаду шустро распределила по этажам бодрая дамочка, на которой закрытыми были только туфли. Роллинза, сладко воркуя, она увела последним куда-то в недра бордовых коридоров.  
Стив наверх не спешил, считав с лица Баки информацию о готовящейся пакости. И когда только все успел?  
Баки придержал Рамлоу за плечо, указав глазами на комнату, отделенную от первого этажа бархатными шторами с помпезными кистями. За шторами, предполагающими барочный будуар, оказалась вполне себе приличная обстановка: смесь современной кухни и уютной гостиной. По всей видимости, тут обедал персонал.  
— Ну? — Рамлоу прищурился. — Барнс, ты что за игры задумал?  
— Ничего особенного, — Баки кивнул на уютный тканевый диванчик и щелкнул кнопкой чайника. — Там из игр-то одни наручники.  
— Мне почему-то за этим слышится большое «но», — Стив уселся на диван и приглашающее хлопнул рядом с собой по подушке. — Бак вчера увешал весь ЩИТ жучками, чтобы понять, в какое заведение ты нас затащишь. Но что он задумал, я не знаю.  
Рамлоу уселся рядом, но на подлокотник. Видимо, из принципа. Стива такой вариант тоже устраивал, он чуть откинулся назад и сполз вниз, так, чтоб улечься головой на бедро горячего, но упрямого коммандера. Коммандер напрягся.  
— Рядовой Роджерс, для вас родная организация целый бордель выкупила. А вы все к начальству прислониться норовите. Делаю вывод: что-то не так либо с вами, либо с борделем, либо со мной.  
— С тобой — все прекрасно. Без тебя — хуже, — Баки споро заварил чай в две чашки, откуда-то из шкафчика извлек бутылку скотча для Рамлоу, плеснул в стакан. — Сейчас здесь самое безопасное место.  
Рамлоу вопросительно поднял брови, но Баки объясниться не успел. Раздался вопль, полный такого страдания, что подкинуло даже Стива.  
— Что это?  
Баки с невозмутимостью сфинкса положил сахар в чай, лимон — на край блюдца и ложечки сбоку. Скинул всю композицию на поднос и шлепнул на стол перед диваном.  
— Это… Это, думаю, наручники. Хорошие. Одолжил в отделе инноваций. Особый сплав. Я проверил, даже у меня не получилось порвать цепочку. Ребята вообще любят на мне свои фенечки проверять, им кажется, что так надежнее.  
— По-моему, это Роллинз, — предположил Рамлоу, когда утих второй вопль, не менее продолжительный, чем первый. — Его надо спасать?  
Баки прислушался, мотнул головой и присел на диван, который жалобно хрупнул под опустившимся на него весом.  
— Рано, — диагностировал он. — Я, в отличие от этого садиста, не имею привычки мешать чужому удовольствию.  
Рамлоу легким движением снял со стола стакан и в три глотка ополовинил:  
— На удовольствие не похоже. Мне показалось, что это крик животного ужаса.  
— Я не говорил, что удовольствие должен получать именно Роллинз.  
Стив фыркнул в чашку, чуть не расплескав на себя содержимое.  
— Баки, колись. Кого ты там притащил к бедному Джеку?  
— Приятные воспоминания. Ожившие грезы. Отдел статистики в полном составе. Девочки были счастливы, когда узнали, что лейтенант их не забыл. Особенно миссис Джонс. Я лично помог поднять наверх ее инвалидное кресло.  
Рамлоу заржал в голос:  
— Ты — страшный человек, Барнс.  
— Да, — важно согласился Баки. — А теперь отпусти фантазию и представь, что я могу приготовить для тебя, если ты и дальше продолжишь сбегать.  
— Ну, отдел статистики мне не страшен. Справлюсь, — Рамлоу пристально и серьезно глянул на Баки сквозь оставшийся в бокале виски. — А если учесть, что сейчас я — в борделе, но почему-то пью виски в компании двух сослуживцев, то худшей фантазии, чем реальность вокруг, не может и быть.  
Стив предпочел принять это за иронию. Или за разрешение. Или за то и другое разом. Повернул голову и зубами потянул за ремень на джинсах Рамлоу. Коммандер смотрел внимательно, но с места не двигался, не возражал, но и не помогал. Ремень поддался, пуговица и молния были уже делом техники. Особенно с учетом того, что с другой стороны подлокотника внезапно материализовался Баки. Стиву иногда казалось: бесшумнее быть просто нереально, а вот поди же — эта туша встала с дивана так, что ни одна пружина не выдала. Сверху донесся тихий выдох, а потом стон, смешанный с рыком. Кто там озвучивает тигра, Стив предпочел не думать, у него тут была своя очень важная и ответственная задача. Облизнувшись, он уже приступил к исполнению, как идиллию нарушил жуткий грохот.  
Пришлось отвлечься.  
— А к чему дамы из отдела статистики пристегнули наручники? — ровным тоном поинтересовался Рамлоу  
— Не знаю. Там труба вроде была. Не обратил внимания, — а вот Баки голос подвел, упав до сиплого шепота. — Думаешь…  
— Стратег, — хохотнул Рамлоу, застегиваясь. — Вот поэтому ты и рядовой, рядовой. Нет в тебе начальственного планирования. А планирование — основа операции. Закрепить наручники на обычной трубе и напустить на Джека миссис Джонс… Где тут запасной выход, хоть знаешь?  
— Твою ж мать. Мало мне занудного Стива, еще и коммандер туда же — жизни учить, — Баки с сожалением отлип от Рамлоу. — Опять облом, и опять Роллинз. Может, меня сглазили? Нужно сходить снять венец безбрачия. Прямо сейчас. Стив, прикроешь?  
Стив прислушался.  
Сверху надвигалось нечто ужасное: судя по женским крикам, звону бьющегося стекла и грохоту падающей мебели.  
— Думаю, я с тобой. Для подстраховки.  
Коммандер, все еще смеясь, долил скотча в стакан, бросил лед и отсалютовал:  
— Беги, Баки, беги.  
***  
Возвращение Ларсена и Смоута прошло для страны незаметно: ни тебе фанфар, ни аплодисментов, ни статей на первых полосах.  
Просто подъехало такси, хлопнула дверь и парни тихо подошли к отряду сзади. Как раз вовремя: тварь, словно срисованная с Лавкрафтовских Древних, окончательно обняла леди Либерти всеми щупальцами и стиснула так, что рука с факелом затрещала.  
Такси панически взвизгнуло шинами и умчалось.  
СТРАЙК воробьиной стайкой сидел на парапете набережной, завтракал и болтал ногами над волнами, обсуждая этого реликтового осьминога.  
Зулус предложил назвать его Гидрой, за что схлопотал подзатыльник от Левого Вудса. Горак настаивал, что любого порядочного головоногого должны звать Йохан или Пауль. Гораку не верили и требовали доказательств.  
— О, ренегаты прибыли, на, — вяло среагировал Бочка и подвинулся, освобождая место между собой и Гораком для Каракатицы.  
Каракатица присвистнул, оценив масштабы родственника и тут же полез в интернет, смотреть строение осьминогов. Коста, который еще полчаса назад понял, что анатомия не совпадает, терпеливо ждал, пока Ларсен отобьет мозг об Википедию, чтоб обсудить, куда стрелять.  
Хэнка сразу заграбастал себе украшенный многочисленными засосами Роллинз, уставший от разговорчивых людей поблизости. Хэнк вроде бы не возражал, во всяком случае, молчал и рожа у него была не мрачнее обычной.  
— Конец каникулам, да? Выпрет обратно в начальники. Не хочется, — тихо шепнул Стив. — И какой у нас прогресс за две недели?  
Джеймс пожал плечами и покосился на коммандера. Тот, казалось, не заметил вновь прибывших: сосредоточенно сверял что-то на планшете, доедая сэндвич и запивая его кофе. Но это только казалось. Узнав СТРАЙК за последние две недели куда ближе, чем хотелось изначально, Джеймс зуб мог дать: Рамлоу все заметил, все знал заранее и уже все решил. Мало того, остальные бойцы давно пребывали в курсе решения и были заранее согласны. Ибо слово коммандера — это Библия, Конституция и надпись на заборе одновременно. Не поверишь — себе дороже.  
— Мне двенадцать раз обломали еблю, плюс три командировки в жопы мира и разгром борделя. За прогресс что считать будем?  
Обсуждать, по сути, было нечего. Взять Рамлоу измором не вышло, все время что-то мешалось: то судьба, то отряд, то Роллинз. Хотелось заполучить свой большой куш от этого факта не меньше, даже больше. Но не вытанцовывалось — видимо, что-то мешало танцующим. А давить на коммандера с руководящего поста теперь казалось еще более пошлым, чем раньше.  
— Прогресс… У Фьюри точно прогресс. ЦРУ с МИДом старательно пляшут у дверей его кабинета, выпрашивают СТРАЙК. Им почему-то страшно от этого чудика с щупальцами. Город эвакуируют. А на Аляске еще таких три жуют побережье, — Стив, нахмурившись, как Нельсон накануне Трафальгара, оглядел спрута еще раз. Тот старательно расшатывал факел, помогая себе беспилотной разведывательной субмариной как ломиком.  
— Сильно жуют? С этим-то хоть понятно: он как вылез, сразу до Либерти доебался как пьяный до фонаря. Может, ему свет в смотровой площадке по ночам мешает, в глаз светит? — предположил Джеймс. — От воды он все равно не уйдет — усохнет. Видишь, щупальца все время мочит. Зря народ из города выгоняют. Не пойдет спрут в кварталы.  
— Ага, зря. Мне его жалко, — признался Стив. — Смотри, как старается.  
Факел пошел трещинами, спрут мелодично курлыкнул, так что в заливе волна из мелкой зыби сразу превратились в полноценные семь баллов, а от подлодки отвалилась рубка. Курлык рябью разнесся по стремительно пустеющему городу, подстегивая экстренную эвакуацию.  
— Меня директор сегодня вызывал, — помолчав, признался Джеймс.  
— И?  
— Я не пошел. У меня для этого начальник есть. Пока что.  
— Меня тоже вызывал. Я как раз в арсенал сдавал восьмушку.  
— И?  
— Сказал, что на посту, и послал к Роллинзу.  
Опять повисла пауза.  
Спрут тоскливо пырился на факел тусклыми гляделками. Под статуей кто-то бегал с плакатом Гринписа.  
Перспектива увольнения не радовала. Во-первых: Джеймс ненавидел всю бумажную волокиту, которую на него свалили, как на главного по оружию. Таким количеством целлюлозы, которое он подписывал за неделю, могла год подтираться небольшая страна. Во-вторых: быть рядовым снайпером, являясь при этом суперсолдатом, было намного приятнее, чем быть просто суперсолдатом с грузом начальственной ответственности. В-третьих: один раз в три месяца в нарушение приказа отхерачить мегамонстра — лучше, чем каждый день планировать скучнейшие визиты в страны третьего мира за хабаром для ЩИТа. В-четвертых: навешивать люлей в странах третьего мира значительно веселее будучи в команде, чем этой же командой руководя.  
Проще говоря, Джеймс ненавидел быть начальником и сидеть за большим столом со скорбной миной собственной значимости. Больше того, он знал, что Стиву это тоже надоело хуже фронтовых сухарей. Но всегда находился кто-то, преданно заглядывающий в глаза и проникновенно вещающий: «Кто, если не вы, в тяжелый для Родины час…»  
С треском и грохотом Либерти лишилась своего факела. Местный ктулху курлыкнул с удовлетворением, подхватил обломок и, подняв небольшое цунами, погрузился обратно в пучину. Пучина схлопнулась.  
СТРАЙКу пришлось поджать ноги, чтобы не замочило волнами берцы. Коммандер убрал планшет и достал бумажную карту залива с обозначением глубин:  
— Сейчас нам подгонят катера. Вот тут, тут и тут — ставим загородки-сети, буйки вот тут, — палец потыкал в карту, обозначая область над самым темным пятном. — Выставили, заливаем в центр содержимое вот тех бочек, — перст указал на причал, где стояли рыжие цистерны со знаком «огнеопасно». — Потом ужин, попойка и по домам. Завтра и послезавтра — выходные. Весь Нью-Йорк из эвакуации обратно рванет — пробки будут жуткие.  
— То есть, в Йохана палить не надо, на? — уточнил Родригез.  
— А зачем? — удивился Рамлоу. — Закроем его норку пленкой из нефти от внешних раздражителей — он опять уснет лет на пятьсот. Речники проследят, чтобы моторы в воду никто не совал, крошку не будил. Беннер говорит — должно помочь. А в такую махину из гранатомета мы стрелять не нанимались, обидится еще, все побережье разнесет: на Аляске, вон, допулялись, сами не рады. Наша задача: минимум усилий — максимум результата.  
— А попойка в честь наших ренегатов? — спросил Горак, глядя, как Коста тайком пытается утопить волынку, которую Ларсен притащил с собой. Проклятая тонуть не желала. Перспектива вечернего концерта от настоящего норвежского шотландца обретала краски. И звуки.  
— Точно. И еще новобранцев обмыть надо. Стажировку они прошли. Теперь в основном составе играют, — Рамлоу скривился, как от зубной боли, и снова заглянул в планшет. — Так что будем любить и жаловать.  
— Только не все сразу, — отшутился Стив.  
То, как он при этом едва заметно выдохнул, услышал только Джеймс. Оставляет, булькнуло у Джеймса в голове. Как кирпич в колодец бросили. Интересно, с каких таких херов? Вечно голодная паранойя радостно повязала слюнявчик и приготовилась жрать мозг. Но все равно — хорошо, что оставляет: на паранойю наползло либидо и приплющило.  
— Но поить не будем, — откорретировал Роллинз. — Таких поить — только портить. Продукт зря тратить.  
— Ну почему, можно взять у Беннера антидот, — сказал Рамлоу. — Тогда все будут пьяные и счастливые.  
— Не говори об этой гадости, командир, — Ларсена передернуло, он сплюнул в воду, заметил на волнах волынку и тут же спас ее. — Мы думали, что сдохнем. Чем дольше зверушкой ходишь — тем отлипать сложнее.  
— Но не сдохли же. Так что отрываем задницы от перилец и идем работать. Где эти хуепуталы из ЩИТа с нашими катерами? — коммандер рявкнул в рацию.  
Рация затрещала, выдавая бурчащий отчет о потонувшей в бюрократических отчетах технике. Похоже, катеров можно было не ждать еще недели три.  
— …хрум-бурум-рр …и на замену хронометр, — трагически закончили в рации.  
— Хуеметр, — срифмовал коммандер и махнул рукой в сторону частных яхт и корабликов, стоящих на приколе. — Экспроприируем, ребята.  
Отряд настороженно замер от незнакомого слова.  
— Пиздуйте туда, филологи, — вздохнул Рамлоу. — У нас банкет за счет правительства. У них там спрутофобия. Берем все, что плавает, не стесняемся. Сети вот-вот подвезут, пока грузим тонировку для осьминожки.  
Джеймс споро разобрался с электрикой на «своей» яхте, напрямую скрутив провода зажигания, и, пока никто не видел, занырнул на дно поглядеть на тварюжку поближе. Йохан-Пауль был увлечен творческим планированием — пытался заткнуть обломком факела вход в пещеру. Вход был значительно шире. Факел и смотровая площадка проваливались внутрь. Животинка мучилась, прищемляла щупальцы, фэн-шуй не получался.  
Насладившись зрелищем, Джеймс вынырнул рядом с трапом и почти уткнулся в растерянного Стива, который оставался на погрузке бочек — благо, взрывать сегодня ничего не требовалось.  
— Баки, а ты не знаешь, чем с красного дерева можно отмыть нефть? — спросил Стив, обведя взглядом изящный черный катамаран, уже просевший ниже ватерлинии под грузом бочек.  
— Кровью, Роджерс. Твоей кровью, и боюсь, ее не хватит, — прокомментировал в наушнике голос коммандера.  
***  
Выбранный бар был пустынен и обесточен. Нью-Йорк старательно эвакуировался, не забывая гасить свет, выключать газ и вынимать яблочные пироги из духовок.  
Взлом замков занял две секунды. Ломали на спор: Коста против Барнса. Теперь вместо верхнего замка была дыра, размером с кулак, а в нижнем намертво застряли три сломанные отмычки.  
На столах расставили толстые белые свечи: Вудсы принесли целую сумку таких, обернутых в черную тряпку, на поверку оказавшуюся рясой, из чего все сделали вывод — близнецы уверовали и обчистили церковь.  
Краны с пивом электричества не требовали, штопор тоже к розетке не подключался — веселье покатилось бодро.  
Волынку Ларсена взял на себя Хэнк, а то, что спрятал Смоут, не могли найти даже с Интерполом. За музыкальный автомат работал старенький патефон, стыренный в антикварной лавочке. Тырил лично Роджерс, что делало патефон исторической ценностью.  
Брок старательно заливал виски, проклиная чешущийся хвост. Сегодня призрачная гадина зудела особенно пакостно. Опять к неприятностям, наверно. И почему у всех людей ПТСР нормальный — с кошмарами и стрельбой по чертям, а у него фантом, с которым ничего не сделаешь?  
Кэп и Барнс вели себя прилично, как положено стажерам, охотно ржали над чужими шутками и пили пива не меньше, чем остальные.  
— СТРАЙК придется переименовывать, — пригорюнился Горак. — Когда двенадцать — это уже не страйк.  
— А что тогда?  
— Двенадцать апостолов, — принялся перечислять образованный Роджерс.  
— Ага, свечи воруют…  
— Двенадцать лет рабства…  
— Переплюнь!  
— Двенадцать друзей Оушена.  
— Да ну на хер.  
— Двенадцать подвигов Геракла.  
— Нам одной лернейской гидры за глаза.  
— Двенадцать обезьян…  
— Вот, уже что-то наклевывается…  
Ближе к полуночи за спиной у почти достигшего пьяного дзена Брока возникли две широкие тени, и одна из них шмякнула перед ним на стойку поросшую ракушками бутылку с нечитаемой этикеткой.  
— Бренди. Ему лет девяносто, судя по названию судна, с которого я это выковырял, — Барнс тяжело выдохнул Броку в шею и приобнял за плечи. — Может, хоть отчасти компенсирует…  
— Что компенсирует? Ваше наличие в отряде? — пробка заросла известняком и не поддавалась, пришлось сковырнуть ее ножом. — Это невозможно возместить — мои нервные клетки не восстанавливаются.  
— Компенсирует ту сумму, которую предложил директор за наше увольнение, — Стив приобнял за плечи с другой стороны. — Предложил же?  
Броку показалось, что его засунули в исполненный нежности сталелитейный пресс — Барнс и Роджерс аккуратно и трепетно плющили его с двух сторон. Хорошо, что они все-таки не пьют, а то такие обнимашки под градусом грозили переломами.  
— Так, отставить давить на командира. А то передумаю и продам. Или сдам в аренду отделу статистики. Вы — на контракте, продажные мальчики, не забывайтесь.  
Брок был наемником. Хорошим наемником. А хороших наемников совесть не мучает. Он честно предупреждал директора, что может зажать этот призовой сектор на колесе удачи. Сказано — сделано. Пусть выкусят. Глядишь, через месяц предложенный Фьюри пряник перестанет пахнуть кнутом и походить на фаллоимитатор. И ценник поднимется. Вчетверо. Вот тогда и посмотрим: все-таки не зря Брок читал историю, и опыт многочисленных наемных поколений стучался в грудь пеплом Клааса, требуя наебать директора как можно раньше.  
Из открытой древней бутылки несло дорогим алкоголем, навевая воспоминания об изничтоженных в отпуске полковничьих запасах. На вкус бренди было даже лучше: лавой прошлось по гортани, груди и желудок согрело мгновенно.  
— Продашь… Не, ты ж не прапорщик, ты практичная змеюка. А это нецелевое использование боевых единиц. Лучше оставь себе. Кстати, сколько за нас предложили? — спросил Барнс.  
— Много. И еще проценты.  
— Проценты — это серьезно. Проценты нам придется отрабатывать отдельно. Верно, Стив?  
Роджерс серьезно кивнул; дразня, опробовал океанский бренди с губ Брока, и отодвинулся, маниакально отслеживая взглядом наличие рядом Роллинза. У которого, похоже, следовало поучиться дрессировке суперсолдат в условиях казармы. Во как запугал, от тени собственной шарахаются.  
Но лейтенанту, в кои-то веки, было не до сохранности командирского тела — он блаженно храпел прямо за столом, обняв сразу три кружки. Остальной СТРАЙК тоже видел второй сон. Вовремя подсыпанное в пиво снотворное не подвело: когда хотел, Стив умел планировать куда лучше Барнса. Это Брок помнил прекрасно.  
— Рамлоу, ты можешь, как приличная девушка, посопротивляться, но нас это может так завести, что все случится прямо тут. И даже не один раз. Или второй вариант: у черного хода стоит моя машина. В ней есть все, что положено, включая заднее сиденье. Ехать я буду очень быстро. Ну так как: на месте или идем? — Кэп прошептал всю тираду в левое ухо, периодически прерываясь на легкие касания.  
Барнс продолжил в правое ухо:  
— Учти, вне зависимости от выбора, мы приступим к отработке процентов. Полагаю, что проценты высокие, так что до основной суммы мы доберемся нескоро, — и в наглую запустил руку под ремень.  
Брок понял, что если у него и были возражения, то под двойным напором они куда-то испарились. Ну, в конце концов, хер с ним, расширится у него зона ответственности до постели. Эка невидаль — два супербоя вместо секретарши. Зато за проебы на работе этих двоих можно будет выдрать как в переносном, так и в прямом смысле.  
Только вот внезапно накатившая сонливость смущала. Глаза слипались, а под веками пестрели ракушки.  
— Так, а в бренди-то вы зачем снотворное насыпали, стратеги? — Брок успел ткнуть в бутылку пальцем и начал сползать под стойку. — Я скажу Роллинзу, что вы теперь без него обходитесь. Сами себя обломали. Джек будет охуительно счастлив.  
Тихое: «Бля, коммандер, прости, я машинально», — и истерический смех Кэпа догнали Брока уже во сне.  
Снилось что-то хорошее. И хвост не чесался уже час — это что-то да значило.  
FIN

(1) Литерный рейс — авиарейс высокой важности, перевозящий очень ценные грузы или первых лиц государства  
(2) Этническая криминальная группировка, действующая во многих городах США. Состоит исключительно из афроамериканцев.  
(3) Доппельзольднер — ландскнехт, сражающийся в первой линии и получающий за это удвоенное жалование.  
(4) Если брать за эталон классические наемные отряды, у которых главным был по традиции капитан, а его заместители носили звание лейтенантов.  
(5) « Status Quo» — британская рок-группа. С хитом «In the Army Now», разумеется.:)


End file.
